The Glimpse of Time
by LocktheTardis4me
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel are dealing with the fall of Angels and the demon(s) in their midst. The Doctor, after having saved the Earth from a Dalek invasion interferes with their plans. Set after Journey's End (DW) and after Sacrifice (SPN).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A high pitched ringing filled his head as Sam Winchester opened his eyes. He could only make out fuzzy white light and the movement of few shadows. Grimacing, he squeezed his eyes shut once again, his hands instinctively covering his ears. His whole body felt like it had been bruised beyond repair, his bones felt like they were burning to ash.

Across the room, a disheveled man in a blue jacket noticed that his brother was stirring. Running over, Dean Winchester put a hand over his brother's forehead and a thermometer under his patient's tongue.

"Sammy! Sam, wake up! It's me! It's De-" Sam turned to face him. His eyes were still closed as the pain continued to sear through his body. Sam Winchester then proceeded to hurl off the side of the bed and into his brothers lap. Dean stood up immediately in disgust.

"Seriously!?" He yelled.

"… Shut up…" Sam murmured and rolled over. The ringing in his ears stopped abruptly, the pain in his bones began to fade. "What the hell happened?" Sam asked after a moment, and opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him looking extremely unimpressed with the events that had just occurred.

"You uh, you just threw up on me like a friggin two year old, that's what just happened." Sam sat up, his head pounding, and Dean continued to talk. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you got out of the whole coma thing, but never do that to me again or I'll make sure you stay sleeping next time."

The empty threat was over and Dean sighed in relief that his brother woke up from his 7 day long nap. Sam chuckled lightly, and recognised that they were in a bedroom in the bunker they uncovered from the Men of Letters about a year ago.

"How long was I out?" Sam asked, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Seven days… Seven whole days. We thought we were going to have to start feeding you through a tube. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go make us some burgers." Dean faced the door.

"We?" Sam inquired. "Who's we?"

"Well," Dean turned back around again. "The Tran man is still here with the old Angel tablet and… Cas." Dean had a solemn look to his eyes.

"Cas is here? Why, what happened to him?" Sam was curious and could pick up on his brother's sadness easily.

"Why don't you get all washed up and ask him yourself, okay? I want to get changed out of my puke soaked pants and then I want food." Dean left the room. Sam stood up off the bed, trying to find his balance.

Dean poked his head in quickly. "Glad you're okay, man." Sam smiled, and Dean was gone again.

There were still mounds of questions that Sam had thought of since waking up, but he accepted the fact that he had to be patient. He noticed he smelled like old sweat and blood, a stench that made even him cringe. Those questions could wait, but his stink could not. He made his way to the washroom.

Meanwhile in the library, a young man hovered over large piece of stone, whispering to himself and scratching the back of his head. A man in a long trench coat sat across from him, uneasy with having a lesser amount of privileges than he once had. Seeing Dean walk out of one of the bathrooms in the compound, Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, walked toward one of the only people he considered to be a friend.

"Dean, how is Sam. I heard you two talking." Castiel had issues making questions sound like questions, lately though he noticed that he felt compelled to make tonal changes in his voice as he talked. That was something that the new human part of him felt the need to have in his speech. It still required practice, nonetheless.

"Surprisingly, he seems alright… I have to be honest, Cas, I didn't even think he was going to wake up." Dean confessed. "But hey, he's here, so things can't be so bad."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wish I could see what happened inside of him. It's hard for me to understand that he could be cured by now. I mean no disrespect to Sam, but he still has an opportunity to close the gates of hell, so the power that went into him before the third trial may still be inside of him somewhere eating away. He could, theoretically continue to get worse or at least stay the way he was when he was coughing up blood."

"Gee, Cas, you really know how to make me feel better" Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"No problem, Dean, but I'm confused as to how that information could make you feel any better about this situation."

Dean rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for himself and offered one to Castiel which he held up his hand to decline. Castiel had to rely on Dean more than ever this past week, ever since he needed to be picked up in the Impala where Metatron had left him on Earth. Human nature was tricky business if you weren't born into it, but then, he already knew a thing or two about that.

"I am also concerned about Crowley." Castiel started.

"Doesn't matter, he can't go anywhere in that dungeon. I ain't worried, not yet. Unless Abaddon comes looking, Crowley's in the perfect spot to question him." Dean took a swig and set his bottle down on the counter. "Or trade him over for our lives- one of which I'm sure will happen eventually. I bet he's still got more than just a pinch of that evil in him. I'm never letting that bastard out of those cuffs and chains."

Castiel nodded in understanding. At that moment Kevin Tran wandered into the kitchen looking solemn.

"What's up, kiddo?" Dean asked, while putting frozen meat patties in a hot frying pan.

"Metatron's powers aren't helping me out anymore. I've been at that thing for a whole week and I can't make anything out. Not even so much as a symbol." Kevin put his elbows on the counter, his hands behind his head. Dean subtly nodded to Castiel, comforting was not an area he chose to wander into. Seeing the opportunity to train as being more human, Castiel put a hand on Kevin's back. Noticing the prolonged touch began to make the former mathlete uncomfortable.

"What- what are you doing?" Tran asked, standing upright. Castiel tried to smile, turning out to be more of a smirk and began patting Kevin Tran on his back.

"It's okay, I'm comforting you." Castiel was grinning now. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have a nap. Call me when food's done." He said and left without turning back.

"Will do." Dean said.

"Did I do well?" Castiel asked. Dean just gestured the 'OK' symbol and smiled lightly, and turned back toward the stove.

"Hey Kev-" Sam walked past Kevin on the way in to meet the others in the kitchen, Kevin barely acknowledging him. Sam gave up and joined the others.

"So catch me up." Sam said. "What happened for the week I was M. I. A.?"

Castiel turned to him. "M. I. A?"

Sam blinked, realizing his mistake. "Missing in action. What happened when I was gone?"

"Ah, well, thousands of angels began to fall from heaven. They are completely powerless. Metatron probably has full control over heaven by now. With no archangels to fight back, I just hope the rest of heaven is okay." Castiel explained. Dean slid his brother a beer.

"Wait, so if all the angels are powerless, that means that you-"

"Yes I am completely powerless as well. Metatron stole my grace and sent me back here. He betrayed my trust and casted out all angels. All that time, I thought I was doing the right thing… again." Castiel shifted his head in shame, the memories clouding him over. "But, at least my memory wasn't wiped. From what I've read about the John and Jane Does that have been popping up everywhere, they have no memory of where they came from or who they were. Although, I've noticed that I often wish I had no memory of what I caused to happen."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Cas." Sam said apologetically. Dean was chopping up a tomato when he joined in too. "So those lights in the sky, those were the angels…"

Dean nodded. "And then I had to haul your blood soaked ass, and Crowley's blood soaked ass and Cas all the way back here to sort everything out."

Sam looked at Dean, eyes wide. "Crowley?" Sam asked, confused and angry at the name. "You brought Crowley back here?!"

"Safest place to keep him, Sammy. For now at least." Dean waved his arms, the kitchen knife, catching some glare. "And now we're all one big freakin' happy family!"

"With a demon in the basement" Castiel added.

"And thank you, Debbie Downer." Dean replied.

"What is a 'Debbie Downer', I'm confused." Castiel asked.

"Don't worry about it, Cas." Sam said. "What happens if Abaddon finds this place, Dean?! It could be torn to shreds- we'll all be torn to shreds!"

Dean ignored the question.

"Food's up!"

* * *

"Well, well, well, isn't it great to have the old gang back together." Crowley greeted the three men, his back against a cold, stone wall and shackles at his hands and feet. He put on a mockingly innocent face and looked at Sam, "We missed you, Moose. I've missed you. You were my saviour, I've seen the error of my ways now, you see-"

"Save it, knucklehead" Dean cut in. Crowley's face turned sour.

"Really? Knucklehead? That's the best you've got in that pea sized vocabulary of insults, Dean?" Crowley tutted, "I expect more from you, you know, after all we've been through together."

Dean's fist found the side of Crowley's face.

"Crowley, I see you found your way back to your old self" Sam greeted. "Only took you a week."

"That's the beauty about demon blood, boys, it can take over anything if given enough time." Crowley eyed Sam, remembering his last encounter with the Winchester. "Actually it was really only a matter of days since I got back to being cranky old me. How wonderfully freeing that was…"

"Last I checked, Crowley, you still didn't tell us anything about this Abaddon demon. So we're going to try one last time to get information out of you." Dean warned, pulling out the demon-killing knife.

"Well you can't blame me for saving the good stuff until I had a full house, now can you? I love having a big audience." Crowley seemed to be basking in the glory.

"Then tell us what you know about Abaddon" Sam commanded. "From what I remember, you two don't have the most solid of friendships."

"Abaddon was always a high class demon, knight of hell, so of course she loved to get her hands bloody when she could. Ol' Lucy picked her out himself, but she was proud and jealous." Crowley paused. "The only reason why I tell you anything is because I want my place back as king. A run of the mill demon knife barely pinches her. The story goes the same with an angel's blade. But…" Crowley got a glimmer in his eye. "I know of a way that can reduce her to nothing but dust."

"I'm guessing you would like to trade your information for a way out then?" Dean implied.

"Oh, if you would be so kind" Crowley smiled.

"Not happening" Dean shut him down.

Crowley's smile disappeared. "Look, I can tell you how to do it, and hell, I'm fine with helping out along the way. Abaddon has been nothing but a pain for the last three hundred odd years for me and I would love to see her bite the dust just as much as you."

Sam questioned the demon's motive for hating Abaddon as much as he did. "Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Because she's a thorn in my side and she's probably already taken my place and ruling over hell as we speak!" Crowley became red in the face.

Sam stopped him. "But you said she was a pain for the last three hundred years. You never had the throne back then. This doesn't have to do with the throne in hell, now does it?"

"Don't be stupid, of course it does!" Crowley took a breath. "...Abaddon and I were involved." He admitted.

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows in surprise. Castiel's were still knit together since he came in and he continued to stand in silence.

"It was a very long time ago!" He looked from face to face. "For a while we had this idea, that eventually there would be a time where Lucifer would rise and one of us would have to take his place. If it was her, she would take me to be her king and vice versa. But things went horribly wrong when she realized I was fooling around with one of the cross-roads demons and BAM! Like that I was demoted to a cross roads demon." Crowley chuckled. "Eventually, I worked my way up to being King. It was great to see her face when she realized how much she missed from that sixty year jump across time that she took."

"Yeah the jealous crazed ex-girlfriends are always the most terrifying" Dean agreed. "But we don't care about your little drama in the underworld. We want to know how to gank her for good."

"Why? So that you don't have to play hide and seek anymore in the rabbit hole? Tough. I'm not about to tell you anything until we have a deal." Crowley held up his arms in display. "And that includes getting me out of these chains!"

Dean and Sam traded glances and silence fell in the dungeon. Castiel piped up.

"I'll make him talk." He walked in front of Dean.

"Cas, what the hell are you going to do?" Dean asked with a look of concern. Castiel rolled up the sleeves of his old trenchcoat, staring at Crowley with an unfaltering gaze.

"Well it's about time I talked to the little angel that couldn't" Crowley mocked.

"Shut up, you ass, and tell me how to kill Abaddon."

"Learned your first swear, I see. Getting used to being the plain version of Castiel? Feeling the pressure to fit in?"

"That's none of your concern Crowley" Castiel felt the burn of embarrassment well within him.

"Then what is? Are you going to slap me around a little? Hope that I talk just to impress your boyfriends?" Crowley was clearly enjoying the verbal play. "Why don't I just switch the topic over for a moment… Where is God, Castiel?" Crowley's eyes glowed in wonder.

Castiel tilted his head like a confused animal. "This has nothing to do with-"

"Because I can tell you where he is," Crowley taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Castiel scowled. "You know nothing."

"Oh really? Well, then it looks like you and me both 'know nothing', now don't we?" Crowley continued slowly, enjoying the game that he started.

"Be quiet." Castiel started. Dean moved over concernedly.

"Let me tell you where I think God is, Castiel," the demon's accent loomed over the room. "I think he's enjoying himself, sitting on the sidelines, watching his pathetic little creature dance himself from angel, to human, and back again, over and over and over. You even turned yourself to jello after the Leviathans had their way with you, just to see if you could make up for all the crap you conjured."

"I've paid my penance, now shut up!" Castiel became red hot with anger. It was a new feeling.

"The worst part is that after everything you've been through, he brings you right back, doesn't he? Just to watch the rerun of poor little Cas' life." Crowley laughed. "And even when Lucifer rose to the plate, when Michael went down to confront him, and when your own brothers and sisters were dying all around you, where was he, Cas? Where was your Father, your precious God?" Crowley glanced at Dean and then to Sam. His eyes grew wider with excitement over his speech. "He doesn't care, boys. To him, you're all rag dolls, dancing away for his entertainment. All the while, he's sitting there laughing, and laughing and laugh-"

Castiel was seeing red. His arms blurred with the repetitive motion of punches. There were probably ten or so punches into Crowley's face before Dean attempted to pull him off.

"No Dean!" Castiel swung his arms and pushed Dean away forcefully and took Dean's Demon knife. Dean was left with a look of surprise and gestured to Sam to help him. Castiel went back to the punching bag that was Crowley.

"That is MY Father you are talking about! That's my family!" Castiel stabbed Crowley through his right leg. Crowley let out a loud cry. Then the former fallen angel was dragged by the two men behind him and out of the dungeon, but not before retrieving the knife that was now covered in a thick amount of demon blood.

"Cas! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dean forced the knife out of Castiel's hand. "You can't just saunter in there and expect to beat information out of that guy. He did that on purpose. You do understand that much, don't you?" Dean lectured. Castiel looked down at the base of the metal shelves that held cases upon cases of monsters and the like. He felt good about hitting Crowley. But he felt... guilty. Even though he couldn't help the fact that God had left, Crowley dug up the worst in him and displayed it for his only two friends to see; his rage, his embarrassment, and above all, his grief.

Castiel's mind was far away as Dean continued to teach him a lesson, but he couldn't stop focusing on what Crowley said, and couldn't help but wonder if Crowley was right about everything.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you back in there until you show me you can control yourself. Are you listening to me, Cas!?"

Castiel's gaze met Dean's. "Yes." He lied. Castiel put out his arm and moved Dean to the side and left the room.

"Great," Dean said, disappointed. Dean looked at his brother. "Let's go back in."

Dean moved toward the doors brushing by Sam on the way. Sam grunted in pain. "What?" Dean asked, annoyed by the constant angst that surrounded him. Sam was gripping his left forearm tightly. It was glowing orange, like it did back in the church where he nearly cured Crowley. Dean moved toward his brother and the pain got stronger. Sam collapsed to the ground. Unable to form words, he pointed to the dagger in Dean's hand. Crowley's blood was glowing too.

Dean moved back from his brother. "Dammit, Crowley."

As Sam was separated from his brother, the pain lessened, but he felt like he had just run a marathon. The boys closed the door to Crowley's prison. Perhaps another day they would be able to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It is said that the Universe is approximately ninety-three billion light years across in diameter. Within that range of distance, it is said that there are close to one hundred billion galaxies. Each galaxy is said to contain at least one hundred billion stars. Our home, the Milky Way galaxy is said to inhabit between two hundred and four hundred billion stars. As far as we knew, we were all alone in the Universe.

But how absurd is a thought like that?

There were few in this day and age on Earth who knew better than to feel alone. One Wilfred Mott, who kept his old telescope, continued night after night to look up at the sky, to watch the stars and think of a dear old friend, just as he promised he would.

His dear old friend would often be nowhere to be seen, and yet the nights passed and Wilfred thought of the Doctor at every satellite, every shooting star and twinkle in the sky that he could see. His soldier on the front line, gone missing. And every night, Wilfred Mott prayed for his safety.

On the edge of the Andromeda galaxy, a little worn blue box was floating through the depths of outer space. It had been about six months since he had saved the earth yet again, this time from the Dalek race. Humans would cover every inch of what happened in fairy tales and folk stories. They would be too naïve to know about the true events. Most of what they cared about ended at their family. As long as a family was safe and alive, the rest could be forgotten. It was mass delusion at its absolute finest.

The low steady whir of the TARDIS gave company to the old soldier. It was the only company that he had had for a while. He had visited the Lost Moon of Poosh after he had put it back in place, and picked up some rocks during his stay. He enjoyed the new experience of finding a unique gemstone inside, one that had been created through the bacteria that had lived inside the rock and had eventually died, excreted a maple syrup-like substance and hardened into a beautiful intricate design of what reminded him of a rose, or a whirlpool, but he liked the thought of a rose much more.

But for now, the Doctor found himself stretched out on a raggedy yellow couch. His feet reached the console; his left hand held a glass of eggnog and with his right hand he held the book "A Christmas Carol" written by another old friend of his.

His relaxation time grew limited when a radio signal piped through the TARDIS, startling him.

"Help us! Help us please! If anyone is out there! I don't know what's going on!" It sounded like the voice of a man over the radio, maybe a young man, the doctor deduced and he leapt to the console. He flipped a few switches to his left, the book fell on the metal grating that was the floor.

"This is the Doctor! What is your location?!" He called through the speakers. He put his eggnog on the console.

"Please! Is anyone hearing this?!" The voice came through again, unaware of the Doctor's presence.

"Oh no, you don't!" The Doctor boosted his signal five hundred percent. "Come in! Come in! Who is speaking?!"

"I'm - Tran. We're -" The signal cut out, leaving nothing but static, but that didn't mean the Doctor couldn't trace it back.

With a twirl of the wrist and a pull of a lever the TARDIS hurtled through the time vortex. Meanwhile, watching the monitor, the Doctor was surprised to see where he was heading.

"What?" His accent was thick from spending too much time with the British earthlings over his many long years. The Doctor's confusion lied in the fact that he was travelling to Earth, specifically, to Lebanon, Kansas. The Doctor turned a dial on his monitor, switching the view to show him the origin of the signal. The bleeps on his monitor lead him to a dark fuzzy patch on the screen. Zooming in, he saw that it was labeled 'Nowhere'.

"What." he repeated.

The TARDIS shook incredibly hard, the Doctor held on as tight as he could to steer closer to the bleep, but the TARDIS wouldn't have it. According to the TARDIS, the fuzzy patch didn't exist, and would be the equivalent to flying into the mouth of a black hole. The TARDIS was an amount of infinite things, but she wasn't stupid.

The Doctor kicked up his right foot, kicking the lever back into place so that he could manually steer his ship. His eggnog sparked some controls and the TARDIS stopped abruptly. Next, the Doctor found himself lying on the floor, beside an empty, rolling cup.

He had an inclination to where he was, Lebanon, Kansas, but he wasn't sure where 'Nowhere' meant. He stood and straightened his blue suit, his tie, sniffed, nodded to himself, and found his long brown coat draped across a large coral decorative piece. Putting it on, he grew increasingly excited and had a tingly feeling in his hearts. He knew there was danger, that was exciting, but people could be hurt and he was happy to try and stop it from happening. He ran toward the doors.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Dean was furious, and rampaging up to a sitting Castiel in the war room. It was the next morning and Dean had decided to get a headstart on Crowley, only to find that he had vanished.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel was confused. He stood up and began to worry. Dean was accusing him of something apparently, and was extremely angry about it.

"You were the last guy to go near him, and you think I'd believe you didn't let him go?" Dean calmed down, trying to bring himself to a level that Castiel would understand. "Did you release Crowley, Cas?"

Dean braced himself.

"Crowley's gone? How?!" Castiel asked seriously. He was getting the tonal changes much better than the days before. "Why on earth would I let that maggot go, Dean?"

Dean gave Castiel an apologetic look. Realizing it was stupid to suspect him in the first place. "Well if you didn't let him go, then who did?"

"There wasn't anything on the security cameras;" Sam wandered up behind his brother "It was like he just disappeared."

"Crap." Dean fiddled around with the demon knife.

"Maybe he found a way out of his cuffs?" Castiel reasoned.

"The entire room is a Devil's Trap, and it wasn't broken by any means." Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I guess we'll have to just gank Abaddon on our own then."

"She was here at the same time as the Men of Letters; they must have something we can use against her. The least we could do is carve Devil's Traps into more bullets. That seemed to stop her pretty easily before." Sam included. "Not to mention, it would have the same effect on any demon."

Dean agreed with his brother. "Guess we should hop to some mass production then." Dean headed on his way to the armory leaving Castiel and Sam behind.

If it's not one thing screwing us over, it's another, he thought. This isn't the way things were ever supposed to happen. He remembered long ago when his only goal was killing a certain yellow-eyed demon and that was the limit of his priorities. He knew he loved helping people, saving people, thrived on the action of his work, but in the end, he knew that he just wanted to settle down. He had a whole year of it once, and it was as close to peace that he had gotten since he was in Hell, playing Alistair's bitch.

Somehow that used to be peace to him.

Stocked in the armory were shelves of bullets. Dean found a case of them used in a .45 and picked it up off the bottom shelf. Turning to leave, he noticed something strange. There was a breeze, and a light whirring noise. He looked around the room, thinking it could be a broken fan, but it continued to get louder and louder. Gusts of wind started moving papers around the room in a circular motion.

Dean frowned, dropped the case of bullets and reached to his back pocket for his knife. Poised and ready, the good soldier couldn't believe his eyes when a blue box appeared out of nowhere in front of him inside the armory. He waited for a few moments and finally, his green eyes got wider when he saw a tall man in a long brown coat step out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The tall man was seemingly unarmed, he sported spiky brown hair and a blue suit peeked out from under his coat. His first initial gaze landed on Dean's knife. Dean was considering how fast he could load one of the shotguns behind him.

The Doctor held up his hands, he noticed the man in front of him and his very threatening knife. The man was speechless, looked like he was in shock and as if he was thinking up a backup plan. The Doctor introduced himself finally, since this man wasn't speaking up soon enough.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Unarmed, don't worry," the Doctor could tell that this man was a warrior, despite the fact that he seemed a little slow to react. The rows of guns and shelves of bullets told a different story. "You can check if you like." The Doctor slowly turned around, his arms still up.

Dean was more confused at this point than angry. A clearly British man just appeared in a blue box in his armory. Things couldn't be more confusing. Shaking it off, Dean started asking the needed questions.

"What... Uh, what just happened? Who… Or what are you?" Dean, not letting his guard down, watched the strange man turn around and back to face him. The stranger put his arms down.

"I just travelled here. I received a distress call, wasn't your voice though. Oh and you can call me the Doctor" the Doctor smiled, trying on the friendly face for this new person. "What's your name?"

"I never sent out a distress call." Dean ignored the question, if this guy wasn't going to be on a first name basis with him, there would be no chance in hell that he was giving his name out.

"Well, I know you didn't, but someone here did," the Doctor couldn't shake the feeling of walking in on a very hostile situation. His smile was lost, this was more risky business than he thought. It was his turn now, to ask his needed questions. "The very fact that a call could be sent directly to me when I'm goodness-knows-where is astounding to me. And that, haha, that is rare." He wandered about the room a few yards with a clever grin on his face. "Would you mind putting that knife away now?"

"Who are you?" Dean asked again, finding his guest's giddiness increasingly more annoying.

The Doctor frowned. "I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Dean insisted, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, just the Doctor."

"No name?" Dean asked again. The Doctor was the one getting annoyed this time.

"The name is the Doctor," the Doctor insisted "Just the Doctor, not Tom, Dick, or Harry."

"Right, okay then the Doctor, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean relaxed slightly, but not amused in the slightest.

"I told you, I was travelling and I heard someone crying for help and I came running. Seriously, do you need to write it down to remember?" The Doctor touched the walls of the room around him. "No wonder I couldn't find this place easy. Concrete walls lined on the inside with," the Doctor put his right ear against the wall. "An electromagnetic frequency, pushing out, warding anything with a flight path away from it." A smile grew on his face and pulled away from the wall to look at his friend. "It's like a homemade Bermuda Triangle! It's brilliant!"

Dean, straight faced, stared at this Doctor guy, completely lost in translation. "You said you heard a distress signal, well it wasn't us. So you can just get back into that little blue box of yours and take off again, capiche?"

"Why would I want to do that? This place looks so interesting! Where's the door?" the Doctor inquired.

Dean pointed to his blue box. "You… parked… in front of it." He tried to get his words right.

"Ah, well, that could be an issue then. Guess I should just move it over." The Doctor moved toward the doors. Dean followed, hoping for a look inside.

"What is this thing?" He asked, observing the old battered, and dried out blue wood. The Doctor noticed a large crack in the corner of the wood.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." He murmured. Remembering Dean's question, he talked, "It's called a TARDIS."

"And what the hell is a TARDIS?" Dean asked, getting straight answers from this guy was like pulling teeth.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's kind of like my space ship." He didn't like calling her a space ship. To call the TARDIS a space ship was like calling the Sun a grain of sand. But it would be the easiest way for this guy to understand.

He opened the door to the TARDIS and snuck inside, "There's only room for one, sorry" He lied.

Dean was okay with that, but he wasn't sure why. It seemed like it was one of those times where anything goes. This was new. All new and Dean didn't know what to do about any of it.

The door nearly closed, but it was instantly opened again when the Doctor asked, "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Uh, Dean"

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'll be back in a jif!" The door was shut and the Doctor's TARDIS began to whir again, forcing Dean to step back.

The TARDIS soon disappeared with the strange man inside. After watching it go, Dean ran to the back of the room, and armed himself. He loaded a shotgun and waited for it to reappear. Standing there, he realized what the Doctor had said, _Space ship. _

It wasn't exactly moving like a space ship. It was no flying saucer, or rocket, not to mention it didn't fly, it disappeared!

"What was that noise?" Sam walked in on Dean, looking like a dog with his tail between his legs. "Whoa, okay, what did you see?" Sam asked.

"Sh! It'll be back!" Dean moved the gun around the room. Sam was becoming increasingly worried for his brother's safety and his own. Sam sighed.

"Give me the gun, we can't have you looking like you'll shoot anything that moves," Sam held out his hand, "Tell me what happened."

Dean reluctantly agreed with his brother, a scared man with a gun is dangerous.

"I- I have no idea what happened." Dean rubbed his eyes. Sam unloaded the shotgun and placed it on a metal bench. "One second I was in here alone and the next some guy is walking out of a wooden box right in front of me."

Sam didn't expect anything of that nature to come out of his brother's mouth. In fact, he would just as soon believe that it was his brother this time having a serious mental breakdown. Dean's thoughts were heading in the same direction.

"A wooden box?" Sam continued. "Uh, okay, how big?"

Dean gestured with his arms over his head. "And it was blue and said 'Police Box' on the front and this man walked out calling himself the Doctor, whatever that means" He rambled.

Dean shook his head, took a breath, picked up the bullets and walked through the door where the TARDIS had landed moments before. Sam was left with the question of his brother's sanity and followed him.

The Doctor moved the TARDIS, but she was having trouble. This time, more than the last time she landed. The Doctor tried to keep her steady, but the console was sparking. He had to keep her from shorting out, otherwise that would be 6 hours he wouldn't get back just waiting for her to fix herself. She slipped into a time stream unexpectedly.

"Oh no, no, no!" he exclaimed. "Guess I'll be seeing you some other time Dean."

The Doctor threw on the brakes and the TARDIS stopped once again. The Doctor was still in the land of Nowhere but he didn't know at what time.

Stepping out, the Doctor observed a dark room. Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor turned on the lights. He seemed to be in a library. He toured the room, which he now deduced to be part of a war bunker, the library connected to a war room, complete with the glowing map of the Earth and radio connections and switchboards on the side. On the other side of the library was a common area that led to a kitchen and a dozen bedrooms.

He was completely alone in the bunker, making it a rather boring place for a Timelord. He went back to the switchboards and noticed a note placed on the corner.

PRESS ME, it read. The Doctor lifted it up revealing a large clear blue button. Feeling a little like Alice down a rabbit hole, he pressed the button. Immediately the TARDIS began to receive a signal. The white light at the top of his blue box flashed slowly. And his own voice filled the room.

"This is a recorded message for the Doctor, well, me. You'll have to get back into the TARDIS and go back in time exactly 12 years to the day. The Men of Letters will allow you to install this button to their switchboard. It is a direct link to the TARDIS, and it is what brought us here in the first place, but of course you already guessed that because you're insanely clever." The voice recited.

"Thank you!" The Doctor replied to himself.

"You're very welcome!" The voice continued. "But believe me when I say this, that what you're about to stumble into, you won't know much about. Trust Dean and trust the Men of Letters. Even if they threaten to kill you more than once. See you in the near future." The voice ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing the Men of Letters did when the Doctor appeared was douse him in holy water. The Doctor followed up to say thanks for the shower, but he had already had one today. After some time and numerous tests, the Doctor explained who he was. The Men of Letters were skeptical of course, but the Doctor had a way with humans sometimes where anything he said would be accepted and believed. That was of course because he could emit mild telepathic frequencies of calmness around him, and his psychic paper helped as well.

The year he landed in was 1957, the Men of Letters took their time drinking brandy, researching, and writing.

Like always, the Doctor was right. He had never seen a group this adamant about monsters. Monsters they thought were real, like demons, ghosts, shape-shifters, werewolves and vampires. None of this made much sense to the Doctor, and he loved that feeling.

Of course, he had dealt with his own fair share of werewolves, witches, daemons and ghosts. But they were beings from another planet. But what he heard from these men were stories of magic and fairy tale. Voodoo and magic spells sounded more like blood control to him.

The Men were extremely impressed with the Doctor's technology and begged him for something to keep. The Doctor graciously obliged with the button on the corner of the switchboard. He told them that if they were facing perilous danger, that all they had to do was press the button and he would come.

Of course, he didn't tell them that in 12 years from now the Men of Letters were nowhere to be found. He didn't know what could cause something like that to happen, but it was best to not interfere with a fixed point in time. The Doctor had one last thing to do before leaving his new friends and that was to record his message for himself.

Eventually, one of the men asked for a photo and the Doctor's face was left in a box on a cold metal shelf for 50 years.

* * *

"He said someone sent out a distress signal" Dean explained. "So who was it?"

The four men were collected in the library after Dean's incident and were carving Devil's Traps into bullets as they discussed passing events.

"He said it wasn't my voice" Dean looked up, no one responded, all of them stared at their bullets.

"Not me." Castiel said. "Not to mention, I wouldn't know how."

"I didn't touch the switchboard, not even when the sky was falling." Tran said.

"And I was in a coma so that rules me out." Sam said.

"Huh." Dean hated the fact that he had no idea who that person was. First thought was that he could have been a trickster God, but the last time he checked they didn't live in boxes, or disappear with them.

After each of them had completed approximately 100 Demon prepped bullets, the boys started clearing out and going to their rooms for the rest of the night.

Castiel and Dean were left in the library.

"Your Dad made the Universe," Dean started, "Does this guy sound familiar at all?"

"My Father created many races," Castiel answered. "But I have never heard of something like that."

They became silent. Castiel was fine with continuing the bullets, he often forgot that sleep was a necessity now. In fact, he had noticed that he had been forgetting a lot of things lately. It started off as little things, like where Kentucky was on a map, but it had grown to the point, he noticed, that he couldn't even remember the names of certain Saints from the Bible. He used to love revising the Book of Ruth in his mind, but now it was as if he had to read it in order to remember it. He was noticing how limited the human mind was, and how much information could no longer be retrieved from it.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed the fact that he could be seen as one of the guys, but worried that without power he would end up being treated like a baby again.

Since he had stayed here, Dean was teaching both him and Kevin the ways around a gun and he had gotten a decent amount of practice in. Thankfully, he did pretty well. Dean was thankful too.

"We've been here for over a week, Dean." Castiel began. "Don't you think we should start hunting again?"

"What do you think we're doing right now, Cas? We're preparing." Dean answered. "Why are you so anxious to get back on the horse, anyway?"

"I don't mean demons, I mean monsters." Castiel hoped. He'd much rather have practice killing a vampire or werewolf than going after the most powerful demon in history. At least a death from a vampire would be swift. With a demon, you can only hope you wouldn't become a play thing.

"No, Abaddon comes first. All other things are second." Dean provided the ultimatum that Castiel dreaded to hear. He understood that Castiel would feel more vulnerable than he was used to. Dean just hoped it wouldn't be slowing anyone down.

Castiel nodded and continued his work. Dean took it upon himself to look through the notes of the Men of Letters to find out anything he could about Abaddon. It was well past midnight and he skimmed through as many notes as he could. Finally, the clock struck three in the morning and Dean went to bed. Castiel had left two hours earlier, the yawning was too much.

At seven o'clock, Sam Winchester opened his eyes and rolled out of a bed that was 4 inches to short for him. He washed his face and checked his bite wound, got dressed. It was the normal flow of things. He headed toward the kitchen, passing the library as he went, but he had to do a double take.

There, in the middle of the library, was a bright blue wooden box.

Sam approached it wearily. It was exactly how Dean had described it, but he couldn't believe his eyes. Reaching out, he touched the corner. Something about it struck him as eerie, not that he wasn't used to eerie, but something was off about it. He noticed the door handle on the front and he tried to open it, but it didn't budge and didn't so much as jiggle when he tried. He read the white sign on the front.

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

"It's a nice shade of blue, isn't it?"

Sam jumped and turned around to see the Doctor. He was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sorry, I don't think we've met" the Doctor walked up to him. "I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand to shake and Sam hesitated, but eventually obliged to shake it.

"It's Sam. I don't understand what's going on." He admitted. "Are you… evil?"

"Evil?" the Doctor's eyebrows raised in surprise, "No, no, I'm not evil, I'm quite the opposite, I'm the good guy!"

Sam still looked skeptical. There didn't seem like there was anything dangerous about this person, but he was still an intruder.

"I'm like... I'm like the Inspector Gadget, yeah? Remember that show? With all the clever little gizmos and things and the dog named Brain… no?" the Doctor got no reaction from his new comrade so he quite smiling. "Okay, well I heard that you had a little problem here. Came to fix it."

"Dean told us. No one's sent out a signal."

"Well time is funny that way, for all we know, it might not have been sent out yet. But _that_, that is interesting," the Doctor pointed to the pile of books left in the library. "You've got yourself a demon problem?"

"You know about demons?" Sam inquired.

"Well I know from people who know about demons. Quite recently, actually, and they were pretty frightened about this little one here." He pointed to a name scrawled in the corner of a book that read:

"Abaddon" He said, the name rang a bell from a time before, but human lore and legends of creatures such as demons were spread everywhere. He ignored his instinct. "So what's he like then?"

"She, actually." Sam corrected.

"She? Well I never would have guessed a she," the Doctor looked back at Sam. "So, how many more of you are there?"

"Uh, four." Sam answered. "Look, Doctor, maybe I should get the others and we can kind of sort out everything that is going on here-"

"I thought I heard you!" Dean appeared from the common area. "Get the hell away from my brother you son of a bitch."

His hand gun was loaded and ready to fire. He moved toward the Doctor who had his hands in the air. The Doctor became angry at the sight of the gun.

"Put that away, a knife is one thing, I can deal with a knife, but no guns when I am around," the Doctor looked at Dean sternly. "I can show you who I am but you'll have to trust me first."

"How about you just tell us why you're here for real, none of this space ship crap and then maybe I won't plant a bullet in your head." Dean threatened.

"Space ship crap? You really don't understand, do you?" the Doctor stared at Dean blankly. "I'm here to rescue you from something that hasn't happened yet. That message I picked up on my space ship has yet to occur, but it inevitably will."

Dean relaxed slightly. "That doesn't make sense, how could you receive something that didn't even happen yet, you'd have to see the future."

"Maybe I did." the Doctor held out an old photograph. Sam took it from him, Dean was glaring. "I took the liberty of going through some old boxes this morning, take a look."

"Dean, you need to look at this." Sam swallowed and showed his brother. The picture was dated 1957 in the same spot that the doctor was standing in now, only there were men in the photo with him, a group of them, known as the Men of Letters.

"It's fake, Sammy! It's gotta be!" Dean yelled.

"That's where you're wrong," the Doctor fought.

"Then what the hell kind of God are you?" Dean questioned, and readjusted his gun.

"God? No, I'm no god. I'm-" the lights began to flicker rapidly and then they went out. The communications switchboard lit up and a loud alarm sounded. "Uh oh, that looks like trouble"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. The siren indicated an unauthorized breach into the bunker. Immediately, the two headed for the armory to use the many bullets they produced the night before. Meanwhile, Castiel was just leaving his own room, as was Kevin Tran as the siren went off. They stopped when they saw the stranger in the library.

"It's the Doctor," Kevin Tran was in awe.

"The breach wasn't me" the Doctor answered. "You have more important things to worry about."

Castiel and Kevin Tran looked behind them to see three demons walking up. In no time they we both thrown across the room and slammed into shelves of books. The middle demon, a dark haired woman with completely black eyes stopped and stared at the Doctor.

"This is new, never seen something quite like this before" He said, standing straight on the step. The black eyed demon waved her hand at him, expecting him to join the unconscious others, but he didn't move. She had an puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, I don't know how that was supposed to go, but I am certainly not waving back," the Doctor said patiently. "I would guess that you are Abaddon, but judging by the way you sauntered in here, I'm really hoping you're not, because that would imply that Abaddon is very stupid."

"Who are you?" the demon asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare if you keep throwing people around, I can tell you that." The Doctor had that look on his face where he was extremely unimpressed by their behaviour.

"We're only here for the Winchesters."

"The Winchesters? Oh! The two others! Oh they went out, a long time ago to get eggs, and… milk and… things. You know what, I'm rubbish at lying, they're actually right behind you."

Dean stabbed the demon on the left in the back with his demon knife. The leader turned around only to be shot by Sam and the final demon left its meat suit, leaving only a body behind with no life.

The leader was trapped inside of its own body. Sam and Dean dragged it into the dungeon and strapped it inside of the devil's trap. The demon was screaming curses as they shut the door behind them.

The Doctor leaned down to pick up Kevin who was knocked unconscious. He checked his vitals and decided that the boy would be fine if he kept something cool on his head.

"So you really are a Doctor." Castiel stood, not nearly as phased from the demon attack as Kevin was. In fact, Castiel watched it all happen.

"Well… sort of, yeah," the Doctor supported Kevin and he tried to sit up. "There you go."

Dean and Sam ran into the room.

"The demon is secured in the dungeon but there will be more demons on the way. They're going to know where we are in no time." Sam said.

"You have a dungeon?! Oh I love a good dungeon. Do you mind?"

Dean glared at the Doctor. "One move to release that demon and I will cut you where you stand, got it?"

"Oh, definitely," the Doctor replied seriously.

* * *

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the room, ignoring the lunging demon inside. "Interesting, I'm getting feedback from each symbol… and more than that, I can't translate it in my head… Where did you learn this from?"

"Lore mostly, legends. Some symbols work perfectly like this one, the Devil's Trap, but others we've found sometimes have no effect." Sam answered. "What did you mean you can't translate it? It's just symbols."

"Yeah, but all symbols have meaning. I should be able to know it. But somehow, it can block the TARDIS from interfering." He put his screwdriver close to his ear and his face was nearly on the floor. The buzz was becoming annoying. Finally, he sat up and leaned toward the demon which had calmed down a bit.

"Doc, what are you about to do?" Dean warned. "I told you-"

"I know, I know, you'll cut me where I stand, just, shh!" the Doctor began to scan the demon with his sonic screwdriver. "Oh… That's weird."

"What's weird." Castiel asked, moving in on the conversation.

"You sir, what's your name?" the Doctor inquired.

"Castiel."

"Castiel, buddy boy! Do you mind staying where you are for a moment, I am going to need to bleep you." The Doctor walked up to him.

"You're going to need to what?" Castiel looked as concerned as he could get.

"Bleep, like scan, it was something a friend of mine used to say." the Doctor sniffed and began to bleep Castiel like he did once with Donna. This person was more okay with it than she ever was. "A hah!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Wait- wait- wait!" the Doctor quickly scanned Dean up and down. "Yes! you've got it too! And Sam-"

"Let's just stop there and say that I have it too." Sam interrupted. "What does it mean?"

"Well, it means you've all been very naughty," the Doctor chastised. "You've all been travelling to the void and back. The amount of radiation you give off is enormous."

"The void?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's my name for it, some people call it hell, to others its purgatory, or limbo, or nirvana, but to me it's just 'the void'." The Doctor explained. "The troubling part is that life can't exist there."

"Well that's just it. In order to get there you'd have to be dead first." Sam implied.

"Usually," Castiel corrected.

"Usually," Dean agreed.

"Do you boys really think you can trap me here forever?" the demon interrupted.

"Yeah actually, we're pretty confident." Dean disclosed.

"Like you were with Crowley?" her eyes glimmered.

"So you were the ones to get him out?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, we thought he got out on his own, which I guess he did, because we didn't do it. But now we know it's possible, and guess who's on the way to join the party?" The demon laughed maniacally.

Silently, the doors to the dungeon began to close in on the men. And they didn't notice until it was too late. Dean, Castiel, and Sam slammed into the wall where the doors opened but they were too tight and heavier than before. The demons had control over the bunker.

The Doctor ran up to them. "Back away!" He used the sonic on the door, but it wasn't helping. "There's too much interference to get it to work! Open!" he was referring to the symbols.

"Kevin is still out there!" Dean yelled.

"Well, poor little Kevin is going to be turned into a meat pie." the demon smiled. The Doctor backed away from the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kevin Tran was packing his things. He knew that more demons would be on their way and he didn't want to be around to see them when they'd appear. He considered taking the angel tablet and placed it in an old duffel he found lying around. He hoped they'd be leaving soon. He brought his bag into the war room by the front doors which now housed broken locks, making it easy for anything to walk through. And that was when he saw the demons enter the room.

Kevin booked it to the nearest dark corner behind a machine, he wasn't even sure what it did. Holding his duffel bag tight, and his breath, Kevin jumped when his cell phone started to buzz.

* * *

"I need to call Kevin. Does anyone have a phone I can borrow?!" the Doctor asked.

"I do." Sam threw it to him and continued pushing on the door.

"You're not going to win. You'll all die, boys" the demon smiled.

"As long as I don't die before killing you, I think I'll be okay." Dean replied. This demon was annoying the hell out of him.

* * *

Kevin answered his phone that showed that Sam was trying to call him.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"I need you to trust me on this, I need you to call me. All you have to do is press a blue button on the corner of the switchboard. It's the only blue button there. Do you see it?"

"Ye- yes, I think so." his voice cracked.

"Okay, you need to press it and talk, that's all you have to do. Say anything, cry for help even." The Doctor looked around the dungeon. "I'll be there for you shortly. You'll be fine, just keep hidden."

Kevin hung up. He wasn't sure where the demons were, but when he thought he heard them all move into the storage room, he dived for the switchboard. After a few moments, he found and pressed the blue button and began to speak the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

The doors opened on their own, with a group of at least a dozen demons. The brothers were armed and ready to shoot.

"We're here for the Winchesters." The leader this time was a man, probably mid-forties and had dark skin.

The Doctor whispered to the boys. "Don't shoot them. Not unless you absolutely have to.

"You know it's funny how one little sentence demands all of your attention. What makes them so important? Hm?" The Doctor walked in front of the boys and kept his screwdriver close. The demon made the same mistake as the last and failed to throw the Doctor away. "Ah… See, here's what's happening, I think I'm beginning to get it. It is blood control. Different from the last time I saw it. You get it from your host because he's human and therefore, you can throw humans around as much as you want. You'd think that you could control me but actually you can't. Any guesses as to why that is?"

"Doctor what are you doing." Castiel was growing impatient standing behind him.

"No guesses?" The Doctor seemed disappointed. The demons began to growl and got ready to charge. The doctor backed the men into the corner with him. "Time to catch our ride then!" Suddenly, Kevin Tran's terrified voice filled the room and the Doctor stuck his sonic screwdriver in the air. The whir of the TARDIS got nearer and before long the demons hit their heads into each other charging at thin air.

The Doctor jumped to the console of his TARDIS and raced back to get Kevin. "Open the door, somebody!"

Sam shook off the sudden change in environment first and opened the door of the TARDIS and pulled Kevin inside. The TARDIS appeared just in time so that he wouldn't be torn apart by the angry demons.

"What the HELL was that!?" Kevin freaked out, the bag in hand.

The TARDIS shook violently and all the boys needed to hold themselves against the metal bars. The Doctor was racing around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Finally, he stopped and let the TARDIS smoothly coast through space, far from Earth. "It was just the connection through time that pulled the TARDIS in to meet us in the dungeon. Of course, I had to call it first, but once the connection was made, the TARDIS pulled us right into it." No one had the mind to listen to him just yet.

"That was extremely unpleasant!" Dean yelled shaking, and white knuckling the metal bars on the edge of the control room. His fear of flying was only magnified by the movements the Doctor's ship made.

Dean, Sam, Kevin and Castiel were gazing around the control room of the TARDIS. It was metallic, and hugely circular, and at the moment it was rather dim. They were all speechless. The Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS became brighter.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor leaned against the console and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That's what we're inside?" Dean received a confident nod. "This… this is insane, I'm going insane…"

Castiel moved up beside Dean and gazed all around. "How is this possible…?"

The Doctor sniffed. "Technical details, you would never understand." He pulled out a pair of red and blue 3D glasses, put them on and stared at them all. "Yep, just what I thought, void stuff." He pulled them off and put them down.

"So, did we travel somewhere else?" Sam asked and the Doctor nodded again. "Where did we go?"

"Why don't you four go have a look and tell me where you think we are," the Doctor invited.

Kevin was next to the door, the low humming of the TARDIS filled their ears as they rest of the boys walked to the doors. Both doors swung open and immediately their breath was taken away.

Not literally, of course, that would mean that the TARDIS wasn't protecting them. But the sight was absolutely magnificent. They were floating beside the Horsehead nebula. The scarlet glow of clouds and dust were mesmerizing, and the sight of the new born star systems was hypnotic. Kevin could only take so much of the sight before feeling like he was about to throw up. He pushed the other three away and ran up the steps only to stand in front of the alien.

"We're in space…" He said.

"Yup." the Doctor lounged on his couch.

"On a space ship…"

"Mhm"

"With the door open…"

"Keep going,"

"And it's bigger on the inside…"

"Yup!"

"Okay," Kevin processed his thoughts. "I might be sick."

"Atta boy!" the Doctor congratulated. "You can close the doors now, boys, you'll just let all the warm air out."

Reluctantly, Castiel pulled the doors closed. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Why hadn't he come this way before when he was an angel?

"I believe we have some things that we all need to catch up on. First things first, Winchesters, why are there hoards of demons after you?" the Doctor asked, crossing his arms.

"Well first of all," Dean started, "the demons there worked for Abaddon, a knight of Hell."

"Chosen by Lucifer himself," Castiel added.

"And they know that we can close the gates of hell and seal off demons from this world all together. They are just trying to get to us before we do." Dean explained. "That's why they're after us. Now you, what are you really, an alien?"

"Yes. Quite so. Who's Crowley?" the Doctor reciprocated the question immediately. Talking about himself was boring and usually depressing.

Castiel took this one. "Crowley is a demon that we had to get information out of to destroy Abaddon. He was the only one we had who knew enough about her. We-"

"Stop," the Doctor stood, his voice lowered. "'Get information', I hope you aren't implying what I think you are implying." His eyes grew dark.

"You haven't the faintest idea who that demon is, Doctor. I suggest you let us do what we have to in order to save the planet." Castiel met the Doctor's gaze. "I was an angel once, tortured more demonic souls than any one. I knew what I had to do and I did it."

"And where did that get you, eh? You seem pretty fallen to me, Castiel." The Doctor looked at the rest of his shipmates. "Nobody is being tortured, not while I'm around." He looked back to Castiel, "When you're on my ship, you play by my rules. My word is law, do you get that?"

Castiel looked away, and back at the Doctor. "Yeah, I 'get that'." He said, gruffly.

"Good."

The rest of them were staring at the two butting heads, when Sam spoke up. "Did you see the angels falling to Earth?"

"No, I was unaware that angels existed actually. Well, I know of some angels, well, weeping angels and they're not very good at keeping conversation." He rambled. "But other than that, I try to keep out of religious politics."

"But you do believe in God?"

"Oi! I believe it's my turn for a question," the Doctor ignored Sam. "I believe your name is Kevin Tran," He pointed to the young man on the step. "You've been holding that bag pretty tight, what's inside?"

Kevin looked startled that he would ask for such a thing. He looked to Dean for support. He nodded to allow him to show the Angel Tablet to the Doctor. He stepped up and unzipped the duffle. He pulled out the stone and handed it over to the Doctor.

"Again, the writing is completely untranslatable. What is this called?"

"It's the Angel Tablet, found on Earth to contain the Word of God." Kevin answered. "I've been trying to translate it. I'm the only one who can, well, me and Metatron, the Scribe who wrote it down. I'm his prophet."

"Wow, a prophet of the Lord," the Doctor wasn't sure what to believe from what they were telling him, but for the sake of argument and progress, he kept himself calm. "Now, I've seen writing like this before…" He frowned and pulled out his brainy specs to look at the rock more closely. "The Word of God… or… or a language before time."

He breathed out heavily. Before time wasn't possible, not to him, he had seen many things inside and outside the universe. Remembering the Beast brought back an unsettling feeling. He never really did find out what the Beast was. Considering his options, he waved Kevin over.

"Is Metatron an angel then?" He asked Kevin. He reached for a wire over his head and pulled it down.

"Yes," Kevin replied. "He was the one who banished them all."

"Oh I see. Kevin, do you see that elephant over there?" The Doctor grabbed the boy's hand.

"What?" Kevin turned for a split second and felt a sharp pinch in the palm of his hand. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Dean yelled protectively, and ran over. He saw the wire connected to Kevin. "What the hell did you do?"

"Metatron is connected to Kevin. We don't know his true whereabouts but Kevin is still connected which means that we can find him." The Doctor smiled at Dean's icy glare. "Oh come on, it's just a needle. This way we can go talk to an angel."

"No. We can't contact Metatron. He'll destroy us all!" Castiel tried to explain.

"I just want to talk; he can't have a problem with that," the Doctor rebutted.

"He's a freaking angel, Doc, he can have a problem with anything and squish it like a bug." Dean stepped in front of the Doctor and his console.

The Doctor held up his hands. "We have to see him, I'm sorry. You can stay in the TARDIS all you want, but I need to talk to him."

The TARDIS shook abruptly, everyone lost balance for a few seconds until it stopped.

"Are we there?" Sam asked. The Doctor went silent. A look of worry spread across his face.

"I didn't move the TARDIS," he murmured.

"What?" Dean asked forcefully.

"I said, I… I didn't move the TARDIS," that was the truth. He didn't move it, something else did, and that scared the Timelord more than anything.

"So what do we do?" Kevin pulled the needle out of his hand and grimaced.

"We go outside," the Doctor suggested, grabbing his coat. "See what's out there."

"You don't have a scanner?" Sam asked.

"Scanners are no fun!" the Doctor lost the sense of worry for a moment in his defense. He put on his coat and ran to the doors to peek outside.

He found himself in a fancy white room. The walls were lined with gold and the furniture looked like it should have been in Buckingham Palace. The rest of the men followed him out, and into the room.

"This place again?" Dean exclaimed. In the middle of the room were two long couches and a chair. On the coffee table sat a pot of coffee and six cups.

"Hello boys,"

Metatron appeared behind them, all five whipped around to see him. He disappeared and reappeared on their other side, and began pouring coffee. "I assumed you all enjoy the darker roasts."

"I'm more of a tea person actually," the Doctor started walking toward the couches.

"Well that can be arranged." Next to Metatron appeared a single cup of tea. "I try to be modest around company when I can. Please, sit." He handed the Doctor the cup and he accepted and sat on a couch.

"Can't be showing off to everyone now, can you?"

The other four followed and Metatron sat in the chair. Metatron smiled at the Doctor. "It's nice to finally meet you, Doctor."

"Likewise," the Doctor sipped his tea and got down to business. "How did you move my TARDIS?"

"Well, once you let Kevin in, I was in too. It sure grabbed my attention, that blue box. I looked you up since then since I do so love stories. Somehow, there seems to be no mention of you anywhere, in heaven, but after doing some human digging, I found that you've interfered into nearly every great event in history. You had better hope I don't decide to keep your ship for myself," Metatron joked. The Doctor grew worried.

"You'll never get in there. I won't let you," the Doctor looked serious.

"Is that so?" Metatron snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He chuckled, "I don't think you understand who I really am."

The Doctor felt violated. He snapped his fingers and the doors to the TARDIS closed again. His lips were twitching slightly as he looked down, as if to growl.

"Careful with that Timelord rage, Doctor, it might get you into trouble one day," he taunted, with eyes glistening. "Come on, Doctor, we should be friends, what with us both being the last of our kind and all that jazz."

The Doctor looked Metatron in the eyes and kept his gaze steady and unwavering. He couldn't be friends with someone so power crazed. "Fine then, tell me who you are. You know my TARDIS and what she can do, why can't I translate the Word of God, or any other symbols for that matter?

Metatron laughed. "The Word of God was before time, Doctor."

"No, I have a hard time believing in anything before time." the Doctor admitted.

"Let me clarify for you then," Metatron licked his lips, "It isn't just before time, it's after time as well," The Doctor frowned and Metatron continued. "The Word of God and the symbols you've seen, Doctor, they transcend time"

"That's impossible," the Doctor looked puzzled.

"Maybe for you…" Metatron finished with the Doctor and he looked at Castiel was beside him. "Back for your grace, Castiel?"

"That was not the initial intention of this trip," Castiel looked down slightly. "But it would be nice to have it back."

"Are you so sure of that, Castiel? That grace is what made you a killer of your own kind." Metatron glanced at the Doctor. The Doctor slowly turned to stare at Castiel. "Oh, have you two not gotten to declaring your baggage yet?"

Castiel looked down shamefully.

"Don't worry Castiel. The Doctor here knows a thing or two about genocide himself." Metatron raised an eyebrow.

Castiel stared at the Doctor who suddenly looked much older than before.

Metatron turned the other way to look at Dean, Kevin, and Sam. He put his elbow on the armrest and used his hand to support his head. He sighed, "And what about you three… I see you didn't accomplish anything since I left. You didn't even finish closing the gates of hell."

"In all fairness, Metatron, you didn't exactly tell us what it would cost." Dean referred to his brother's life on the line.

"In all fairness, Dean, I was hoping you wouldn't realize it would cost your brother's life." Metatron mocked. "But that's the thing about humans, you're all so selfish."

Dean glared. "He was going to do it, even if it killed him."

"So why didn't you let him, Dean?" Metatron asked. "Selfishness."

Metatron tapped his foot. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I need those gates of hell closed, and I know of another way to do it. Sam won't have to die, at least, not by resonating with the Word, anyways."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"It's just a heck of a lot more difficult." Metatron finished. "I'm sure you could all do with another little journey, I know Castiel's been anxious, but then again… maybe he just wants to die."

Castiel turned red.

"So, I'll get you to where you need to be and you'll do the dirty work for me, how about it?"

"And what do we get in return?" Dean asked.

Metatron's eyes widened. "How about your brother not dying, for a start! There'll be no demons left in the world, you can all just settle down, have a family. Live a normal life!" Metatron offered, but it wasn't good enough for Dean.

"Not enough," Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam glared from across the couch.

"Cas gets his angel wings back too, otherwise, no dice." Dean said.

"Dean I can't do that without bringing back all the other angels." Metatron reasoned. "Are you sure you want that?"

Dean looked at his friend and back to Metatron. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Your funeral." Metatron responded and glared at Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean thankfully.

Metatron stood up. "I'm glad we had this little chat. Get back in your box, and I'll be in touch."

"How?" Sam asked.

Metatron pointed to Kevin. "I'll use him to tell you what to do. God speed, my disciples of the light- Oh that's good!"

Everyone stood and stared at the angel who caused so much trouble. The Doctor now understood why the others weren't so eager to visit. Metatron laughed. "I think that'll be my codename for you all, my Disciples of the Light. Ha ha. Have a good trip, boys!"

The Doctor stared at him and then followed the men into the TARDIS and closed the door.

The TARDIS shook and they were back into the Horsehead nebula before long. The Doctor stroked a coral pillar, Metatron didn't do anything bad to her, thankfully, but it made him extremely uneasy over the fact that Metatron could control her. The angel brought up a lot of issues that the Doctor would use most of his energy to forget about. His eyes looked tired now, more tired than when Castiel met him. They used to be bright and exciting, but now more than anything, they just looked heavy. Castiel knew, because he had seen it before, in himself.

* * *

**Hello, everyone, if you are still reading thus far, I thank you so much for sticking with my story. I know that chapters have been getting increasingly short, but I'm trying to work on that now. **

**Let me know what you think of my crossover in the reviews! Both positives and negatives help me out a lot. **

**Keep in mind, I try to stay within the lines of the characters, if there is anything OOC then I am sorry. **

**Keep reading, friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The five of them were silent on the trip back to Earth.

"So where do we go from here?" Dean asked, finally breaking the silence. "Kevin, got any word from above yet?"

"No, nothing," He answered.

Dean sighed. "Well, since we have nothing better to do, is anybody else starving right now?"

Everyone agreed with the food notion, and the TARDIS parked outside on a street corner in Lincoln, UK.

"The Magna Carta Pub, it's usually a nice place," the Doctor said, leading the way. The rest of the crew followed him inside. "I was here when it first opened in 1861, the upstairs used to be a brothel."

"I like the sound of that, why couldn't we just go back to 1861?" Dean joked. They sat down and each of them ordered a pint and something to eat. "So, Doc, what's home like?" he pried.

The Doctor smiled sadly, as if thinking of a fond memory, but soon he looked glum. "Gallifrey, the planet of the Timelords, that's where I was born and raised. Beautiful place, though. The grass was bright, red and in the mornings the mountains would shine, and become golden in colour. The cities were built in gigantic glass domes, the architecture and pure brilliance in the creation on that world was magnificent." the Doctor went on for some time about his home planet.

Sam coughed and readjusted his seat as they accepted their drinks. He picked up on the past tense, even if no one else did. "What happened to it?"

The Doctor hesitated. "A war happened." that was all the Doctor would allow himself to say on the matter. His eyes grew dark, and Castiel saw the look in him again.

"A lot of people died," Castiel said matter-of-factly. The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

"Too many," he agreed and took a drink.

"By your hand," Castiel pried. Dean looked appalled that his friend would imply something so dark and personal. The Doctor glared at Castiel, and then gave up, remembering all that Metatron had said.

"Yes, by my hand," the Doctor answered solemnly.

"…Many people have died by my hand, too." Castiel drank his whole glass down as his friends watched. Immediately, he felt woozy. "Whoa, it was much easier to do that when I was an angel," he admitted.

The Doctor took a breath, leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. He stared back at his new shipmates, knowing that if they sat in front of him now, it only meant that they had lost things too.

"What about you Kevin? How did you get messed up into all of this?" The Doctor asked.

Kevin swallowed, "became a prophet when those two nut jobs decided to crack open the word of God. As the angels used to say, 'I was chosen'" He paused and looked down. "And I lost my mother and my girlfriend, all because of it."

"Guys, no offense, but we're not really the sob story type," Dean said on behalf of himself and his brother.

"Oh come on, tell me how you got into war bunkers and demonology!" the Doctor asked with mocking excitement as a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

Dean shook his head to refuse the story telling.

"Our Dad," Sam began, who was clearly more okay with talking about it than his brother. "Our Mom was killed by a demon when we were little, since then our Dad would take us with him on hunting trips to destroy the demon that killed her. Dean and I just sort of, grew into it. We've been killing monsters and demons ever since we can remember."

"Your father put you through all that just for revenge?" The Doctor asked, his brows furrowing. Dean glared, knowing what the British alien was thinking.

"He was a good Dad! And because of him, I killed that son of a bitch and I wouldn't have traded it for the world." Dean forcefully said, disliking the doctor's disapproving look. "And what about you, Doc, you've clearly seen things in your lifetime. You can't tell me you've never taken to revenge before and don't you dare tell me it doesn't feel sweet once you have it."

Their food came and broke up the conversation. The interruption was desperately needed. Another pint of beer came for Castiel. Kevin stood when he noticed this.

"A toast, for those we've lost," he said and raised his half-drunk glass. Everyone else paused and looked at him but eventually they stood to join him.

"To those who were innocent," Sam said.

"And young," Dean added.

"And righteous" Castiel said.

"And loved." the Doctor finished. The rest of the evening, the five of them swapped stories. Dean grew into a less serious mode after consuming 2 beers and began hitting on the waitresses in terrible fake accents. Castiel, plastered by now heard the story of the Doctor's from when he was in 18th Century France with Madame de Pompadour. He decided to reciprocate by telling the story of his time in Sodom.

"-I had to physically pull Lot from the house," Castiel joked, the Doctor and others were laughing as they listened. "-because the town wanted to have sex with me!" He chuckled. "I knew that God had plans for the people in the town, but I just had to see it for myself! What a mess that weekend was! People were actually trying to tear down the doors to get me and Balthazar to have sex with them! At one point, I actually had to grab Balthazar because he wanted to stay!" He sighed and chuckled some more, "At least I got Lot out with his family, I forget the rest of their names."

"Didn't Lot's wife get turned into a pillar of salt?" Sam asked, trying to look serious, but failing.

Castiel smiled "Oh yeah, I guess she did. I warned her! I warned her over five times. She heard a loud noise and turned and that was it, she was-" Castiel looked at the middle of the table to a small salt shaker and gestured with his hands, "Poof! -salt." He looked up at them. He never thought of being in Sodom as funny before. In fact, he thought he finally understood the meaning of funny at this point. It was elating and uplifting and new to have a smile on his face that wasn't forced.

"It's just shocking how quickly life can end." Kevin put simply. "I never had to notice it before. I was just a student with a hell of a lot of responsibilities. My nightmares used to consist of being late for exams!" He shook his head, feeling ridiculous. "Doctor, you said you were in France, fighting clockwork monsters. Have you ever seen demons before wherever it is that you go?"

"What, giant plumes of black smoke that seem to contain their own independent thought? Never even encountered such a thing," he stared at his half empty drink, the third one of the night. "But that's the reason I travel, to discover new life, old life, unknown life." He listed, his thoughts returned to the Beast. "…I… I have seen something identical before, a long time ago, but- but it was an idea. It was just an idea of the devil. But it was big- a big monster, ginormous…" his words trailed off. He remembered what the Beast said so long ago, _the disciples of the Light rose up against me._

"Disciples of the Light…" the Doctor murmured.

"What was that, Doc?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor was now lost in thought. Something big clicked in his head and he could easily guess where Metatron was heading in his great big plan of his, and that worried him. He stretched his arms out, the buttons on his blue suit moved in response. This caused a reaction among his companions that included more stretching and yawning.

"Well," Dean began, "I got no money, so are we dashing this joint, or?"

"Oh I hope you all don't do that on a regular basis. No worries though," the Doctor exclaimed. "I've got something…" He rifled through the pockets of his large brown coat that lay across his chair. "A hah!" he pulled out a blank card with a black stripe down the side. He looked especially happy about it. "It was a little gift from an old friend named Jack. Registers like a credit card, pays like a credit card, but there's no credit in it."

Dean looked at the card longingly. "And it just pays for anything?"

"Yep!" the Doctor nodded, "It's quite handy actually."

"I bet," Dean felt a pinch of jealousy. The Doctor stood and walked in a semi-straight line to the counter.

"Hard to believe we were in America this morning," Dean realized and then paused. "Wait, if we were time travelling, what year is it?"

Sam blinked slowly and found a newspaper on a table nearby and started laughing uncontrollably. "Dean, it's 1974!"

* * *

**Not especially long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways!**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, people!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The crew woke up the next morning in separate bedrooms in the TARDIS. They had to walk a fair ways down a spiral staircase which was quite the challenge for those who were a little more than just tipsy. Castiel took the longest to find a bed and was the last to wake up. His head was pounding with every movement he made. It took him a while to work up the encouragement to go up the stairs and see the others.

"Mornin', Sunshine!" Dean greeted. "You were pretty under last night, we thought we might have to carry you to bed."

"I assume I'm still in a time travelling phone booth," Castiel's eyes were squinting in the brightness of the TARDIS. "I thought it was just a really vivid dream. Kevin still hasn't heard from Metatron?"

"Nada," Dean answered.

"I feel like it's rather rude!" the Doctor's voice emerged from the TARDIS somewhere, Castiel looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. Dean pointed down.

Castiel looked and made out the figure of the Doctor under the grate that was the floor of the control room. He was adjusting a panel of wires and put something in his pocket. They heard sparks and the men jumped slightly. "You'd think that after a talk like that, Metatron would be talking to us by now." the Doctor finished. He jumbled himself around under the console and worked his way up to the main floor. He was sporting goggles that looked much too big for his head. Castiel looked at him questioningly.

"These protect me from huon radiation, it's no big deal." the Doctor sniffed and took off his goggles. Castiel had a serious face on, Dean nearly thought he looked like he did back when he was angelic, but that was probably just the hangover he was facing.

"Where is Kevin, we should keep him close in case Metatron wants to talk." Castiel suggested.

"He found the library, he's trying to decode the tablet again, but to be honest I feel like it could be old news, if Metatron doesn't want us to know anything about it, he won't let us know anything about it," Dean answered hopelessly. "Oh and Sam found it too. Don't be surprised if we don't hear from him in a few days."

* * *

In the library, the two wanna-be scholars were quietly concentrating on what they wanted to. Sam, looking through one of hundreds of tall shelves of books, had no clue where to start and for the last couple hours was just skimming through random books. He let his curiosity give way and picked up a large hardcover about Judoon history and society. He skimmed through the pages, and closed it again. He went to look for something else, maybe something more familiar that he might have background knowledge about. Turning around, he found another book, this time about the Krillitane species and its constant changes throughout several hundred generations. He brought the book back to the table, interested in its possibility to have information on shapeshifters. Sitting across from Kevin, he asked, "Anything?"

Kevin sighed, "I wish. I'm completely useless here. The only reason I am here is because you guys have to play telephone with me."

This was one of the times Kevin wished he had taken some kind of martial art or defense training while growing up. Cello couldn't help him in the situations he had found himself in for the last year.

Sam laughed. "You do realize that you are the closest thing to a normal person here? You should count yourself as lucky."

"Yeah, lucky," He joked sarcastically. "You know things can't be that bad when you're trapped in space accompanied by an alien, a fallen angel and his band of hunting buddies."

Sam opened his book, smiling, and read. Soon realizing his pick made him more confused, he stood and walked to put it back where he found it. In the middle of the library, he heard a crash. He ran back to see that the library's lights were popping out one by one, and Kevin was convulsing on the floor. Immediately, Sam was sitting beside him not knowing how to help, but tried to support his friend's head.

"GUYS!" Sam tried to yell down the corridor but there was no response.

Kevin was making choking sounds and forced his eyes shut. There was a burning sensation behind his eyes that he couldn't hold back. "Sam move!" Kevin coughed up and Sam obeyed by scrambling backwards. Kevin released Metatron by opening his eyes.

Sam ducked as light was shooting out of Kevin's eyes. Kevin's eyes blinked and the light went out, but Sam could tell that it wasn't Kevin who had control of his body anymore. It was Kevin, or Metatron, who then sat up and stood.

"Well, that was a fun little transition. I feel so small." Metatron observed. Sam stood with his mouth gaping open. Metatron stared.

"What? It's me, where's the rest of you?" Metatron asked.

Sam swallowed. "They're in the main room, follow me."

"No need Sam, we're here," Dean entered with the Doctor and Castiel.

"It's kind of difficult not to notice a power outage when it's your own ship," the Doctor explained. "So, enlighten us, here we are to listen."

"Well, all right then, if you really want to get down to business," Metatron sat in the chair that Kevin was previously seated in. "I apologize for being late, I had to get things ready for you guys before you began this little task. But I'm glad that you all had a good time last night and got to know each other a little better. This is going to take a massive amount of teamwork, you see."

"Okay, tell us what to do, oh great one," Dean mocked and sat across from him. Metatron engaged the others to sit as well and they reluctantly complied.

"Now… it's fitting that we do this in a library since I have a little book that I had to pull from God's own collection," A gigantic book appeared on the table in front of Metatron. He opened it and began to flip through the pages. Close to the middle, he stopped and pointed to the picture of a 2 horned beast which resembled a ram on two legs. "This guy, my father had locked up before time."

The Doctor applied his brainy specs and leaned over. He recognized the portrait immediately as the Beast he met in the pit and rubbed the back of his neck refusing to say anything. He was happy with the notion that Metatron didn't know he had encountered the Beast before. At least that was one secret he could keep to himself.

"My father created this beast in the hopes that it would become the protector of a great and bountiful race, called the Mendeans. Instead, it began to consume the souls of all the beings on the planet. God stepped in and helped the Mendeans chain it together so it would never harm again, but it was too late to be able to kill it. The souls made it powerful enough to withstand Death himself. The people soon died out afterwards, maybe forgotten by God, or perhaps it was meant to be, but God never stepped foot on that planet again. As the Mendeans lost their souls to the beast, the people began to wipe themselves out with war against each other." Metatron paused, making sure they were all on the same page. "But my good father did do one thing before abandoning them, and that was instead of keeping this beast free to roam about the universe, he threw the entire planet into purgatory."

The Doctor took that to mean the void. "So what does that mean for us then? Hm? What do you want us to do?"

Metatron looked at him, "You're going to start by pulling the planet out of purgatory."

"That's impossible," the Doctor insisted. "Not to mention, why would I want to?"

"Be patient, Doctor, I'm just about to get to that," Metatron rolled his eyes. "Its name is Baphomet, you'll see him, most definitely, but what you will need to do is perform a spell that will draw the demons into this beast."

Sam stared blankly. "You want us to fill a monster with some of the most evil creatures in existence?"

"I'll be the first to say it, this is a complete kamikaze mission here," Dean said plainly. Castiel nodded.

"Throwing that many souls into a creature like that, Metatron, have you gone insane?" Castiel asked seriously. "I mean, I admit I went over board when I decided to try swallowing the souls from purgatory, but at least I still had some sense of self. That thing would tear apart the universe and never think twice."

"Come on, you guys, it's the ultimate vessel for the demons. It can hold them all in, and be stuck for eternity in Purgatory. I know it's not exactly closing the gates of hell, but we are moving its inhabitants to somewhere new." Metatron explained. "We still reach the same end, and that is: no demons. But what you will need to keep them chained inside of the monster is the essence of a demon, and I don't mean just any demon, it has to be an old one. Then you will need one other ingredient which I will provide for you if you even get that far."

"Hold on a minute. How exactly do you think I could get in and out of the void with the TARDIS, hm?" the Doctor inquired. "My ship isn't able to travel there without serious help. You should know the limits as well as I."

"Then you know, Doctor, that the ship could be pulled apart upon entry or exit from the void, as you call it," Metatron advised, he looked the Doctor in the eyes. "If your ship needs to be sacrificed in order for this to work, then so be it. Don't let me down."

"Don't let you down?! How dare you, I don't have to do anything you say! I could fly right past Earth never to see it again and I would be fine. Don't you dare tell me to sacrifice this ship because she is my life," the Doctor said, clearly enraged and upset by Metatron's plan.

Metatron sighed, "If it has to happen Doctor, it will happen. You know that you would do it if it meant saving the Universe. So don't try making me think otherwise about how noble you are. Believe me when I say this, Doctor, if you don't fly this ship into the void, I will make you."

The Doctor stood and glared at Metatron. Turning around, he placed a hand on his hip and another hand ran down his face. Thinking deeply, he sighed and walked out of the room leaving it in an awkward silence.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Metatron noticed.

"Yeah, now would be a good time to go," Dean was also glaring, sympathizing for the old soldier.

"I'll be giving you all a day to decide whether you'll be throwing yourselves in, or if I will be the one to do it for you." Metatron threatened. "Let the drama queen know for me, will you?"

The three others glared at Metatron until Kevin began showing signs of being himself again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They found the Doctor, moments after, sitting on his worn out couch and rubbing his eyes. His brainy specs were now hanging off his hand and he placed them within his suit. He was in a flurry of emotions, on one hand he was confused how the five of them would be able to drag the planet out of the void, on another, he was enraged at the fact that he would have to do this to the TARDIS. He remembered being in orbit around a black hole on that planet with Rose, he remembered losing the TARDIS then too. He felt helpless and scared then. The only way he could continue to smile was because Rose made it all seem less important. If only she could talk him through this now.

"Hey Doc," Dean said. He wandered up to the Doctor awkwardly, who couldn't look at him, but acknowledged his presence by shifting over on the seat. "You might find it hard to believe, but I've been where you are now. Sitting, waiting, worrying about losing a home, or a friend, or brother," Dean sighed, he was never good at cheering people up. "I've got my toy too, she's a '67 Chevy Impala, beautiful car and I called it home for most, if not all my life. And she's gotten some war wounds and scars, but after every battle, I fix her up again until she's good as new."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Dean, but it's not necessary," the Doctor said, still looking ahead of him at the console and not to his friend.

"Oh thank God," Dean said, relieved.

"Anyways, it's not the same. There is a massive star burning up at the centre of this ship, and what is dangerous about flying it into the void is that the star inside the TARDIS might collapse," the Doctor sighed. "No, once a black hole is formed, there's no way of bringing back that star or creating a new one."

"No," Dean refused. "There's a loophole here, there always is and we can find it. Metatron is giving us a day to decide whether we'll be flying it in, or if he will."

"I hope you don't think less of me if I decide against flying her in myself." the Doctor said, turning his head to look at Dean.

"Not at all," Dean responded. He stood up and saw the others on the other side of the console, by the doors. "I'm sure you want your alone time right now."

"Thank you," the Doctor said meaningfully. You wouldn't have seen it on his face, but his mind was racing ten times the normal speed it usually did. The Doctor had thought deeply about Metatron's plan, first of all, he hated it, and second of all, he didn't know where to start with finding an entrance to the void. Only a madman would consider flying into the void, then again, after 900 hundred years of time and space, he wouldn't be surprised to find that he would go mad every once in a while. Maybe, just maybe, it was about time he did…

* * *

"How are we going to survive pulling a planet out of purgatory if a ship doesn't even survive?" Sam asked leaning against the railing of the staircase. "This plan of Metatron's makes no sense. Are we sure he's not just playing us to get something more?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to make sure that we are out of the way now that we've found Einstein over there," Dean agreed.

"I agree, none of this sounds right to me either. I don't remember anything about the Mendeans from when I was an angel, how could he know anything?" Castiel asked. The questions were forming more smoothly now.

"He was the scribe and he had that book," Sam answered. As they pondered where Metatron's loyalty lied, they heard a call from up above.

"Castiel, where are you? I need your help up here!" the Doctor called, sounding more manic than before.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Castiel pushed past Sam and ran up to the console.

"You used to be an angel, correct?" the Doctor was pressing buttons and pulling levers all over the console.

"Yes, I was, why?" As Castiel followed him, the Doctor would swiftly turn and go back the opposite way, forcing Castiel aside. This happened several times.

"How do they communicate? How is it that Metatron can control this ship? And how can I make sure he can't hear us inside of it?" the Doctor inquired forcefully.

"Well we do have a certain frequency we communicate on. I can draw you a diagram if you want," Castiel offered. The Doctor pulled out a marker from somewhere in the TARDIS, and a piece of paper. Castiel was happy to finally explain the mechanics to someone who would listen.

"You're brilliant! Hah!" the Doctor exclaimed when he saw the sheet.

"Well, that is how God made me," Castiel smiled shyly.

The Doctor pulled over the monitor and typed something in to show the wavelength that Metatron was using. "This is Metatron's wavelength, see?" He pointed for Castiel to look. The waves were short and rapidly repeating. "He's inside the TARDIS right now, listening in. But if I set the TARDIS to repeat a same pattern in reverse…" He typed away.

"It cancels the wavelength," Castiel finished. The monitor showed a flat line.

"Yup." the Doctor didn't look completely satisfied with his work yet. "But, now that he can't hear us, which I'm sure he'll realize soon enough, he'll change his wavelength of communication. All I have to do is set any incoming wavelength to reverse and we'll be completely hidden." he typed for a moment and sighed.

"This is fantastic," Castiel said in awe. "Angel proofing, the technical way. I like it. But now what? We can't hide forever. So what do we do?"

"Well, I was thinking to myself how bizarre it was that I found myself on the dark side of an angel, and then I thought, maybe it would be good to have one on my good side," the Doctor stopped and leaned against the console. "What do you think?"

Castiel tilted his head and squinted. "I don't think I completely understand- what are you proposing?"

"Well, since I was kindly reminded that I have only twenty-four hours to save my ship, I thought, hey, why not use it for one last go around the block?"

"You're not going to poke me are you?" Castiel asked a slight look of worry came over his face. The Doctor returned a smug expression and showed him the wire.

* * *

The TARDIS lurched forcefully. The brothers and Kevin, still on the steps were thrown about for almost a minute and finally the ship parked its self.

Dean yelled at the top of his lungs some nonsense about warning him next time they decided to go space jumping. He ran up the stairs, and Sam and Kevin followed. The Doctor decidedly ignored the complaints from his passenger.

"Okay, everyone, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once," the Doctor stood tall in front of his four new companions. "We are not going to die doing this, I won't let it happen. Metatron is unable to hear us in the TARDIS anymore and for that, I'm glad, but right now, Castiel has work to do outside."

Dean squinted, "what work?"

"I have to talk to me," Castiel answered, pulling something out of his shirt pocket. "The Doctor wants me to make sure that Metatron consumes the contents of this vial, and the only one who can make him is the 'me' from the past."

"Wait if we can go into the past like this, why can't we just gank Metatron now?" Dean asked.

"Too many events have taken place since then. To alter anything other than what we are about to would be extremely unpredictable and dangerous," the Doctor answered.

"So what is he going to do, poison him?" Dean asked.

"Well, no, not poison, so much as taint him. You'll understand later, just make sure he drinks that!" the Doctor said, and threw Castiel a walkie-talkie.

"Hold on moment, Cas, I'm coming with," Dean interfered and pulled his blue jacket off a side rail.

"Dean I don't need your help, this is easy enough to do on my own," Castiel protested.

"If you were told to poison someone, who would you trust more, yourself, or me?" Dean asked seriously.

Castiel looked at him, squinting, "good point."

"Alright fine, both of you, go, but I want word back on the walkies"

"Sure thing, Doc Brown," Dean said. "Do you have any idea what to do?" He asked Castiel who nodded in response. "Great, then I guess we're out."

"Come back as soon as you can," the Doctor called after them. "And remember, don't touch yourself!"

* * *

**Reviews please, if you have the time. I need to know if it's any good, haha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Don't touch yourself?" Dean asked closing the door. Castiel was walking quickly beside him down a street in the town of Lebanon.

"Yes, the Doctor warned me not to touch the past version of myself. The paradox of an angel and its human dopple-ganger would be too much and could potentially rip the Universe in half," Castiel said seriously.

"You're exaggerating," Dean accused him.

"Sadly, only by a little," Castiel turned a corner, and immediately pushed Dean back again. Both of them were against a brick wall.

"What is-" Dean started, but Castiel shushed him.

The past version of Castiel was chatting with Metatron as they walked down the street. Soon, the pair were in front of Castiel and Dean, unknowingly being followed.

"Okay," Castiel started as his dopple-ganger and Metatron were getting near the corner of the street where Metatron left Castiel for a few moments. "When Metatron leaves, we swoop in. It's going to happen any second now."

"Swoop in?" Dean mocked. "Why don't I just pour the vial down his gullet right now?"

"Metatron can't know that this is happening," Castiel answered. "I stick around for a few moments and put the groceries down, it's then and only then that we can make our move."

"Here, give me the vial," Dean asked.

"Why?" Castiel furrowed his brows at him.

"Because I know past you, and he liked to disappear for no reason. You're not allowed to touch yourself, so I will if I have to." That last sentence sounded more peculiar to Dean than it should have. Castiel hesitated, but gave in.

"Fine, here," Castiel reached into his pocket and handed him the vial. Dean put it in his pocket.

They heard Metatron mutter something about crepes before he disappeared, leaving past Castiel flustered 20 yards ahead of him. Dean moved in immediately.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and ran to the corner. He turned his head to see that the present Castiel was gone. It didn't matter yet, he just had to worry about past Castiel. Past Castiel turned around in confusion.

"Dean, what are you doing here. I thought you were investigating father Thompson," Castiel squinted at his friends.

"Cas, we need to talk," Dean held up the vial.

"I have no time. I'm going to meet Metatron at Eugenie's." Castiel handed over the groceries but Dean wasn't accepting them so he put them down. "These are for you, I took the liberty of getting you the things you like. I have no time to talk, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No, we need to talk now." Dean reached out his hand and grabbed Castiel's shoulder, but Castiel had meant to leave him behind in the trip across the country.

"Dammit Cas, what the hell!?" Dean realized his surroundings were completely different. They were now on a narrow street lined with white buildings.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Castiel studied himself. He had meant to go to Eugenie's on his own. "You must have disrupted my flight path. Fine, then, what's so important that you need to talk to me now."

"This is hard to explain, but essentially, you need to make sure that Metatron drinks this, and I mean completely consumes it and… he can't know," Dean said.

"What," Castiel looked at the vial filled with a clear liquid. "Why would I do that to him, I only just met him."

"Because a future version of you told me to, that's why," Dean replied, feeling ridiculous.

Castiel squinted his eyes at him and then smiled slightly, "You're not you from this time."

"No, I'm not, I'm me from the future too, okay?" Dean was getting frustrated.

Castiel took the vial and studied it. "What is it."

"I have no idea," Dean admitted.

"Well, what does it do," Castiel began to glare.

"No clue," Dean admitted again.

"So, I told you to tell me to do this, why," Castiel looked at him suspiciously.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't know Cas, I just know that it's the right thing to do."

"Since when do you trust me," Castiel asked him.

"Believe me, in about two weeks from now, I will trust you, but for right now, you have to trust me," Dean hoped he would listen.

Castiel sighed, "Fine, I'll do it, but this had better make sense in the future. Messing with time, is… well, messy at the best of times."

"Thank you, put it in his drink or something," Dean was relieved. "But before you rush off to do that, do you mind giving me a lift back to where we came from?"

"No problem, enjoy your beer," Castiel placed the vial in his pocket and with his left hand put two fingers on his forehead. Soon enough, Dean was back outside the same building and he was alone.

* * *

The present version of Castiel was following Dean on the sidewalk until he was tapped on the back. Turning around, he saw a glimpse of Metatron and he was zapped someplace else.

It was dark wherever it was that he was sent. He couldn't make out head or tail of it. He knew he was seated on cold, hard ground and that the air around him was freezing. Something, or rather, some things were poking him in the back. Realizing that it was ragged pieces of a stone wall, Castiel got nervous and stood up. He had no weapons on him, the Doctor refused to let him go with any, which now he realized was a very stupid idea. Castiel focused his eyes to the darkness and noticed a dim glow in the distance and decided to walk towards it.

Tripping over a few badly placed boulders, he arrived at two steadily placed urns each one on a pedestal about 3 yards from the other. They were no ordinary urns; they looked like the kind that would contain holy oil in the middle-east on Earth. That was when he noticed the edge of a cliff with a glowing red light from the bottom. The light illuminated something big, something moving, it was hard to make out for Castiel.

"It's a strange place, isn't it, Castiel?" Metatron appeared behind Castiel, and seemed to be stroking the rock wall as he came closer.

Castiel saw the visitor and immediately moved toward him. He took Metatron by the collar pushed him against the wall, and growled "take me back to my friends."

Metatron was playing easy and let Castiel have him for a moment, "No, I don't think so." He slowly pried Castiel's fingers off his jacket and bent them backwards until Castiel released completely and gasped in the sudden pain. Metatron didn't release Castiel's right hand and he twisted. This forced the fallen angel to his knees, his left arm reached out to defend his nearly broken hand. Metatron kicked up his right knee which met the side of Castiel's nose and face. Finally, they heard a long awaited snapping in his wrist and Castiel yelled in pain and fell back.

"In fact, I'm just going to leave you here. Think of it as an extra incentive for your friends to come and get you out of purgatory," Metatron explained. Castiel sat up and tried to shake off the pain. He attempted to stand, but Metatron pushed him down. "Look, I know I said I was a pencil pusher, and it's true. I really didn't want to have a battle between us, Castiel, so for now, you're going to stay here. Needless to say, I really didn't like the fact that you told the Doctor how to cut off my communication."

Castiel glared at Metatron, despite being forced to the ground, he could still stare the angel down. "It was worth it." He growled.

From their right, a strange, unbecoming sound was heard.

"Oh dear, Castiel," Metatron observed. Castiel looked past the urns, something was moving through the darkness. "It seems you have awoken Baphomet." Metatron smirked. When Castiel looked back, Metatron was gone.

Castiel felt a warm sensation form across his upper lip. His left hand nursed the left side of his face where Metatron kicked him. He felt the warm blood left on his hand and wiped it on his trench coat. Sniffing a few times, he turned to look at the beast that was Baphomet. It was stirring, and growling and it was hungry for a new soul. Castiel scrambled to hide behind a boulder. He looked back at the beast and Castiel noticed its gargantuan horns and its dark, sunken eyes. Castiel took a breath, and worked up some courage, he reached into his right pocket, being sure not to move his injured hand and got the walkie-talkie that the Doctor had given him.

"Doctor, come in, Doctor!" The beast growled and Castiel winced. There was no reply and no static. All signal was lost here and he was alone with the beast. The growling and breathing seemed so close that Castiel thought he could feel it in his ears. He shuddered, and accepted that he would probably be here for a while.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter, it's getting difficult to keep up with one entry every day. I love reviews, just a reminder ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean was running back to the TARDIS, unable to find Castiel he assumed he would have gone back. The door was locked, so he knocked. Kevin Tran opened the door warily, and Dean blundered in. "Where's Cas?! Have you seen him?"

"No, he- we thought he was with you," Sam answered.

"Okay well, he disappeared when I was outside with him, so he could be anywhere." Dean paused and looked at the Doctor who looked back at him alarmed. "…We didn't break any time rules did we?" Dean asked worried that somehow, their shenanigans had erased Castiel from time.

"Time rules? Nah, I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just in a different place at the moment," the Doctor didn't look alarmed anymore.

"Well, can we go find him, pick him up?" Dean suggested.

"Hm? No," the Doctor said simply.

"What?" Dean blinked.

"We can't pick him up, I have no way of knowing where he is," the Doctor told him.

"What are you talking about, you found 'past' him!" Dean retaliated.

"Only because he was plugged into my ship, but he's not anymore, look," the Doctor showed him the monitor. "This was Castiel's signal from the walkie. About ten minutes ago it cut out, which means he basically… well, vanished."

"What do you mean vanished, where did he go?" Dean moved frantically about the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood in front of him, "That walkie talkie was booting with enough energy to send a signal across the Universe, and I've lost the signal…"

"Wait, does that mean he's in the void, is he dead?!" Dean said in a low, angry tone.

"One out of two ain't bad," Kevin Tran said, with his eyes glowing.

"Metatron," Sam, Dean, and the Doctor said simultaneously and glanced quickly at each other.

Metatron blinked and the light in his eyes dissipated. "I took the liberty of giving you all a little push in the right direction, seeing as you clearly don't like obeying any rules when I give them out."

"Where the hell is Cas, you mother-" Dean started, but Metatron took his voice. Dean tried to make sound, but nothing was coming out.

"Sh, sh, sh, Castiel is fine, just in the pit with Baphomet for a while," Metatron explained. "I thought maybe if you realized what you were up against, maybe you would start playing by the rules."

"Playing by the rules? That's what you want? Fine, you want me to throw the TARDIS into the void, then you've got it," The Doctor agreed, towering over Metatron, "But I won't be jumping in blindly."

"Are you trying to negotiate with me Doctor? Because I don't think you are in the right position to." Metatron looked up and met his gaze. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"On the contrary, I think I am. Have a look down," the Doctor told him. Metatron did, only to realize that the body of Kevin Tran was glowing.

"What is this?" Metatron asked angrily.

"Huon particles, straight from the TARDIS herself," the Doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Metatron asked inquisitively. The Doctor was silent in reply, "It doesn't matter, I can heal myself, and get rid of them."

"Well, you'd think so, but actually Huon energy is a very fluid and volatile substance. You can't get rid of it. It's not in Kevin Tran, it's in what I believe what you call, your grace?" the Doctor told him. "Really, what would happen is, if the TARDIS was in such a position to be torn apart, so would you be torn apart with my ship. So! If you want us to fly via the void, that's fine, but you'll make sure we stay intact, won't you?" the Doctor warned him.

"Yes," Metatron growled, "You'll be fine."

"Great! Let's go!" the Doctor flipped up levers on the console.

"We can't go there yet, though Doctor," Metatron stopped him. "You need to pick someone up first."

"Oh really?" the Doctor looked back and Metatron approached him.

"You still need that Demon," Metatron told him. "Preferably, one that's leashed."

"Fine then, we can take our pick from the ones in the bunker!" Dean said, exasperated.

"No, no, no, not just any demon, you need one with some juice," Metatron said.

Everyone in the TARDIS paused for a moment until Sam piped up.

"Crowley," Sam answered.

"Yeah, maybe you weren't paying attention Sammy, but Crowley took off," Dean retaliated and his younger brother looked at him with disapproval.

"Dean, Crowley didn't take off, he disappeared," Sam said matter-of-factly. "And we both know that he didn't just walk away."

Dean, still getting used to the fact that the machine they were inside could travel through time, looked at the Doctor, glaring, and knowing that he was the one who took Crowley away.

"I didn't know it was me!" The Doctor defended himself, "Blimey! Just because I was there at the time doesn't mean I remember being there when I first arrived." All the passengers just stared blankly back at him as he looked around the TARDIS. He waved a hand, "It's wibbly-wobbly- just forget it-"

The Doctor twisted a crank and the TARDIS began to shake vigorously. Dean clutched to the nearest decorative coral piece and squeezed his eyes shut. Sam was doing better than his brother, and hung onto the metal bars nearest to the couch and watched the Doctor fly the ship. It wasn't exactly the least peculiar thing Sam had seen. Metatron, however was standing still the entire trip.

The Doctor reached for a mallet under the console and smacked it against what looked like a yellow gear. The TARDIS made a 'ding' sound. Finally, the passengers could hear the brakes, and a bloody and beaten up Crowley materialized with chains that had been broken off. Their power would still make Crowley unable to use any demonic ability. He was still attached by the cuffs. Dean jumped when he finally opened his eyes to see Crowley sitting next to where he was standing. He moved back toward Sam and they both stared at their new passenger.

"What the-" Crowley observed his environment, his looks quickly turned to suspicion. He immediately picked out Sam and Dean from his sight. "Oh great, where'd Rocky and Bullwinkle get the teleport?"

"Hah, he knows!" the Doctor peeked out from behind the console. But his laughter diffused as he saw Crowley's state. "Oh no… What did they do to you?" He said quietly and looked at his companions and now he saw a side to them he was ashamed of.

"Why the hell do you care, Stick?" Crowley insulted, giving little attention to the man.

"Oi, I just pulled you out of the dungeon, show a little gratitude," the Doctor sniffed and straightened his suit. His new guest didn't seem too preoccupied with a bloody leg so then neither did he give much attention to it. The Doctor reminded himself that Crowley was a demon after all.

Crowley scoffed. He stood, noticing that he was unattached to a wall. His shorter stature played against him when standing in the same room with three men over 6 feet tall. But Kevin Tran's form then helped balance the equation somewhat. Crowley glanced at Kevin and had to do a double-take. "Well, isn't this interesting. I give you all a gold star for presentation."

He looked back at the other three men. "Well? Isn't anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"We found another way to lock up your kind for good," Dean finally said. "But according to Metatron, here, we need you to make it happen."

"Well, squirrel, it turns out you're as stupid as you look after all," Crowley walked toward him, "I'm not going to help you in any way, why would you expect me to?"

"Because we don't need your permission and we've got an angel here to keep you in line," Dean nodded confidently toward Metatron.

"Ah, yes, of course, the Scribe! What a frightening title." Crowley was mocking and looked at Metatron. "I see you got the memo that my doors were still open."

"And how disappointed I was when I heard," Metatron walked up behind Crowley and stood between Sam and Dean. "But you're no longer my problem Crowley, it's every other demon out there that I need to get rid of."

"Then how exactly am I not your problem?" Crowley glared.

"Because you won't be fighting back, no matter what happens," Metatron reached behind him and pulled Sam to the front by his jacket. Sam had felt something painful in his bones, just a slight prick, but as he got closer to Crowley, the burning in his forearms got worse. The Doctor first noticed the glow from Crowley's bloody leg that coincided with Sam's glowing and painful arms.

"So, what? The Moose is allergic to me? Who cares?" Crowley said. He watched as Sam dropped to his knees, nearly about to pass out. Dean and the Doctor moved in to help Sam back up. Metatron held them both back easily, he didn't even need to touch them. He kept hold of Sam's collar. "Okay, you can stop now, let Sam go," Crowley tried to keep a tough personage.

Metatron tested him, "Why?"

Crowley's upper lip twitched in anger, "Because he's in pain, you sorry excuse for an angel!" He couldn't help it, he didn't want to believe it, but he was feeling sympathy. Real sympathy for the one human in the world he wanted dead more than anything else. He turned around and walked the opposite way. "Where the hell am I, anyways?!"

Nobody answered, not even the Doctor as he was too fascinated by the control technique that happened before his eyes.

"Somebody needs to tell me what the HELL is going on!" Crowley yelled.

Sam's head hit the ground. The Doctor walked toward Crowley.

"Metatron, move Sam," He commanded and took Crowley by the arm who didn't even bother to make a move against the stranger. Metatron obliged and set the tall guy on the couch. Dean quickly set next to him and made sure he was still breathing.

"I think I've made my point," Metatron said.

"No, we are not using Sam to control this douchebag!" Dean yelled.

"Hey!" Crowley exclaimed. "Shut up, Squirrel!"

"Okaay, first off, we can stop it with the name calling, and secondly, Metatron, what are we doing with Crowley on board anyway?" The Doctor pried for information.

"He's going to be the magnet," Metatron replied simply. "For this to work we need a taste of what we're drawing into Baphomet. Crowley is of course, the taste, he'll draw in every demon in the universe." He looked around. "I made an urn, coated it in Enochian, all we have to do is put the soul of this demon inside. If Sam is nearby, this sensitive version of Crowley should have no problem with giving himself up."

The Doctor already knew the problem with this plan, but he wouldn't say it aloud. "One urn?" he asked.

"Yes, it's perfect. They'll make their way in and forever be chained into Baphomet." Metatron said confidently. The Doctor stared at him solemnly.

"I'm putting Crowley in the Library," the Doctor declared.

"You know he'll just revert to his old self in no time, Doctor." Metatron warned.

"Yeah, but believe me, I've met worse demons than this." the Doctor meant demons in the figurative sense, of course. "Come with me." he muttered to Crowley and took him down the stairs.

* * *

He could hear his heart beating in his ears. The glow from below Baphomet was getting brighter, Castiel wasn't sure why, but he noticed it when he could now see the air that left his lungs. Thank god, ironically, for the trench coat, he thought. He couldn't even feel pain in his wrist anymore, it was so cold. He had no idea how much time had passed but he had to do something. He decided to think back to the good old days. Listening to Beethoven with an old man in an old folk's home, that time he saved Dean from demons, and fellow angels at that. Those odd times that Sam and Dean and him would go out for a bite to eat only to find that there was a monster problem about to ensue. Or what about that time Balthazar and him would hang out in heaven, doing the Lord's work, delivering the messages to the people. There were good times there too. But one thing he really loved to remember was when his daughter was born unto the world-

Wait, that wasn't right, Castiel thought. "I don't have a-"

But Castiel saw her, no, more than that. He remembered her first birthday, her first words. His wife, how beautiful she looked on their wedding day. Everything seemed so clean, so white, and fresh, and pure.

_"I take you, Jimmy Novak,"_ The words from the memory broke up in his mind. _"I do." she said, "I do" he said._

Castiel awoke with his head against a hard surface. He felt incredibly dizzy, he moved his head, and realized he was on the ground. He then heard a muffled sound in the distance. Baphomet had awoken and was growling loudly. Castiel sat up again and turned his head toward the beast. "What do you want?!" He yelled. The beast made a throaty chuckling sound, as though it was laughing. Castiel stood up, dazed.

"What do you want from me?!" He yelled again as loud as he could. Suddenly something bright flashed before his eyes. A memory, not his, of a dog. An American Eskimo, to be exact. He was sitting on a lawn chair, young and about to meet his girlfriend's parents for the first time. It was the day that made him the most nervous.

Castiel blinked hard and dropped onto his knees in front of the beast. "You can't have him…" He growled angrily. "I won't let you, I still have a responsibility to protect him from things like you."

The beast laughed louder now. Castiel burned from the inside out. He couldn't let the beast have Jimmy's soul, but what could he do about it? He was, after all, just a baby in a trench coat now.

He forced himself to stand one more time. Then, he turned tail and ran as far down the prison as his legs could take him. If the light was getting brighter, then he would just have to stay away from it.

If he still believed that God was watching over him, he would pray for that kind of assistance. Unfortunately, he didn't believe that God was there anymore. Out of breath, and now even colder from the sweat he produced while running, Castiel shivered and sat against another boulder. Maybe God found a different planet to pour his affections out on, he thought. Maybe we got too boring, or needy, or spiteful.

Another memory came over him. He was in a club, partying with friends on the day of graduation from high school. He was really drinking himself under the table this time. Amanda Robertson, that girl he once dated, went up to him when he was at the bar with his friend Chris. She slapped him. Quite hard too, as he remembered. He glared at her, and she returned the favour.

_"What the hell was that for?!" _He yelled at her angrily.

_"That was for telling the whole damn school that I was 'easy' and a dumb slut!" _Her blonde hair was straightened to the point of perfection. _"Oh and by the way, I know that you were sleeping with Melody the whole time we were going out, and she agrees that you were faster than Superman, so you can just go to hell!" _She strutted away, her sparkling dress showing off her curvy figure. He looked back to his friend Chris who was laughing at him.

_"Shut up, man," _Jimmy finished his beer and set it down._ "Geez, what a bit-"_

The drinks finally got to him. One of his other friends, Gabe, was supposed to be the designated driver for the evening. Jimmy didn't want to get into the back seat with a dangerous driver, but Chris was pushing him in. He fell asleep in the back seat and woke up in the hospital 2 days later. He was in a hospital bed for 2 days in a coma, but had a clear recollection of what happened after the accident. He remembered a voice, calling out to him. Telling him he needed to change his ways. A voice that flowed so smoothly, it was like hearing a calm stream pass by. It whispered to him, told him he had a greater purpose in life. He shouldn't waste his life, but love it, and love everyone in it. _I am the Lord and you will obey my command, _it said.

Castiel shook awake, that was a different voice. Not one he had heard before. Not even all the days he spent in heaven had he heard that voice, and Jimmy Novak, all this time had heard it. Shaking like a leaf, Castiel had to try something, anything to keep Jimmy Novak from the beast. For the first time in years, Castiel prayed. He properly prayed for Jimmy's soul to be saved from Baphomet.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12, I probably won't be updating for a while though, I've got to go out of town for a bit. Expect an entry sometime next week. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Doc! I need your help up here!" Dean shouted down the stairs and raced back to his brother, passing Metatron on his way.

"He can't be fixed Dean," Metatron said. His steel gaze was locked on the two of them. Sam was sweating bullets on the couch. His last encounter with Crowley drained him badly. Dean placed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead. Sam was freezing to the touch.

* * *

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and silently mended the chains together to form connected handcuffs around a handily placed pole in the Library of the TARDIS.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Crowley growled at him. He was upset by how easily Sam was able to turn his sass on and off.

"My name is the Doctor," He granted that Crowley was a demon and a powerful one at that, he could believe it, but he didn't want to.

"And you can teleport people?" Crowley guessed.

"In a manner of speaking," the Doctor agreed. "So how is it that Sam can control you, Crowley?" He inquired, still concentrated on the chains. The buzzing was becoming a little more annoying as it continued.

"Funny story, he tied me up and filled me with his own blood," Crowley explained. "He was trying to cure me."

"The blood, why is it always about the blood?" the Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Blood is important, I don't declare that I hold divine secrets, but blood is a part of the soul, in a way. Passed through generations, et cetera, et cetera…" Crowley glimpsed at the Doctor. "Like you, for example, I know you're not even remotely human. I could tell it from the moment I saw you."

"You could smell it on me then?" the Doctor suggested flipping the chain over.

"That was step two, the first step was knowing when a man is past his prime," He said with his usual English fervor. The Doctor stared at him as he said this. "You're old, Doctor, impossibly old for any human."

"How do you know that," the Doctor demanded quietly.

"Angels aren't the only ones who can glimpse at a person's soul. Me, for instance, it was just a gift as I became more powerful. And what was that saying, that 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'?" Crowley asked.

The Doctor was silent. He went back to the chain that was he was nearly finished with.

"Oh, who knows," Crowley said, calmly. "But, you're eyes, Doctor, are darker than any man's I have ever seen… That's how I knew."

The buzzing quit abruptly. The Doctor was finished, and stared at Crowley. No words could come to mind in a reply.

"You finished?" Crowley asked, his usual temperament finally fitting into place. The Doctor nodded in reply and placed his screwdriver in his pocket. Remembering Sam's dilemma, he turned to the door. Crowley stopped him before he left.

"You know what's going to happen if Metatron locks us up, don't you?" Crowley, asked. The Doctor took the bait.

"What will happen?" He faced Crowley one more time.

"He'll become the new big man upstairs. With one spoiled race down, there are plenty more to go." Crowley warned. The Doctor considered it. The demon had a point.

"Doc! I need some help up here!" the shouts from Dean made it to the library. The Doctor looked Crowley in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to say it Crowley, but you're probably right," the Doctor agreed.

"I know I'm right," Crowley had the final word and the Doctor ran out the door.

The Doctor's mind was elsewhere when Dean lead him to Sam. He was contemplating how he could keep Metatron from his powers. However, this was not the time to do such things, as his enemy was still in the TARDIS and Sam needed help.

"Sam gave Crowley his blood, yes?" The Doctor asked Dean. His sonic screwdriver was out once again and scanning his patient. He also pulled out a stethoscope and a tool to look in Sam's eyes. Dean replied with a loud yes.

"His internal temperature is sky rocketing," The Doctor said. He placed the stethoscope around his neck and the ear buds he put in his ears. Opening Sam's plaid shirt, he put the cold plate on his chest and listened closely. The beat was quick, and uneven.

Dean furrowed his brows, "You're a doctor, can't you help him?"

"I can only do so much, Dean," the Doctor replied.

"If you want Sam to have any chance of living, we need to get this show on the road," Metatron interrupted. He looked to the Doctor, "You're going to have to fly into the void."

"Right… fly it on into the void. Just one problem, where's the door?" He asked. In no time, the TARDIS shook heavily. Dean had to fight to keep his brother from falling to the floor. The TARDIS stopped. The Doctor walked to Metatron, glaring. He brushed past Tran's used body, and opened the door to the TARDIS unsurprised by the massive and engulfing black hole he saw before him.

"Of course," he sighed and turned around. "Well, getting in will be easy, getting out however, that could be a problem."

"I'll give you a trail to follow once you have the planet in tow. The planet itself is just right through there anyway," Metatron promised him.

"You're not coming in with us?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I'll stay out here to hold the rope. I can handle the force of a black hole as long as I'm without a body. When you get in there, and you're ready, let my signal go through your ship. Then you'll be able to follow it back to me."

The Doctor nodded to show his understanding. "Don't let anything else through," he warned.

"As long as you agree not to make a trip back home," Metatron gleamed. There was a bright flash of light and Kevin was on the floor. The Doctor frowned at his last words.

"I hate that!" Kevin stood up angry. His mind went immediately to more important matters. "Doctor, you can't let that planet out!"

"What!? Why not!?" the Doctor was fiddling with the dials and turned to look at him.

"I know what he plans to do. I could hear his thoughts and the number one goal on his list is to take over all planets… all star systems and galaxies, Doctor, and with his number one threat being a demon-filled Baphomet." Kevin looked at the Doctor, warning him. The Doctor sighed.

"Then we'll have to stop him another way, but we still need to find Castiel." The Doctor said.

"That son of a bitch better still be alive!" Dean called, standing next to Sam. He wasn't sure how much more bad news he could take at this point.

"We'll find him Dean, I promise," the Doctor said to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone holding on tight?" He glanced around, "Allons-y!" He yelled and pulled down a heavy lever. The TARDIS began whipping around recklessly. Dean held himself against the couch, pinning his brother still.

* * *

**I know it's a short one, it's all I could do in the short amount of time I had. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to grab some reviews from you guys!**

***hint hint!***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Doctor hectically reached for the monitor and saw the planet on a blue screened back ground. The TARDIS lurched, unable to make sense of its surroundings, it tried to stop moving and go back the way it came.

"Behave!" The Doctor yelled and steered his ship closer to the planet. He pulled the planet within the TARDIS' gravity sphere and paused. He could try to pull the planet out on his own, and ignore Metatron. However, his conscience suggested it was a bad idea to lie to the angel. He turned off the signal that cancelled out Metatron from his ship. Almost immediately a beeping was heard that led the TARDIS back to the black hole. The TARDIS flew through at a slower than normal speed, and shook constantly. She really didn't like the battles of gravity that she had to deal with, with the black hole pulling on one side while also trying to drag a planet behind her. She was making some very unhealthy noises when she reached the edge of the hole. This trip was going less than smoothly for the Doctor and his TARDIS, that much was certain. The Doctor pulled the planet out as far as he could from the black hole. The beeping ceased and the Doctor took that as a sign that he had gone far enough. Thinking back to Castiel, he aimed to land in the pit of the planet. The TARDIS remembered where it was easily. The TARDIS braked in the pit of the planet and the Doctor flipped on the signal again to drown out Metatron's prying ears. He looked to Dean who was still clutching his brother.

"Dean, we're here, we need to find your friend," the Doctor took his coat from a metal bar. Dean followed him.

"Can we actually breathe out there?" Dean inquired.

"Good question," the Doctor walked out the door. "Seems fine," he said simply and wandered out of sight. Dean walked closer to the doors and saw a bright light flash in front of him and then slowly go dimmer leaving a cloak of light above him. Kevin, meanwhile waited for Dean to proceed before proceeding himself.

"What was that?" Dean asked, looking up as he exited the TARDIS.

"Gravity globe, saw a friend use it once, got one for myself," He said quickly. "Now go find Castiel!" He shooed Dean away and looked at his surroundings. They must've been farther down the tunnel than he was before, when he was here the last time. He noticed a red glow in the distance. "Well, time to follow the light," he muttered.

Dean searched behind every boulder and every corner he could find. "Cas!" He yelled out, in hopes of a reply. "Cas, where the hell are you?!"

"Dean!" the voice of the Doctor echoed through the tunnel and Dean ran toward it. The Doctor was kneeling on his left knee next to a broken man. He stood and walked from the body. Dean stood still, frozen to the ground. He didn't care that the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder and gave him condolences. The time that it took Dean to approach the body felt long and dragged out. All concentration was lost around him as he finally stood in front of his friend.

Castiel was blue. Frozen, from head to toe, his lips even matched the colour of his eyes. Castiel's eyes were closed, his face, looked peaceful. Dean's heart felt like it had stopped in its tracks as he stared down at his best friend. The air froze in his lungs as he breathed.

"No, not you… Not you, Cas," He knelt down beside him. He tried to keep calm, but the longer he looked at him, the worse he felt. He hesitantly reached out a hand to Castiel and pulled on his trench coat collar. His head fell down, unable to contain his mixed feelings of anger and sadness. The soldier took a moment and wept for the man he considered as a brother. Maybe he would come back again, like he did before, he hoped. Cas was usually good at working those kinds of miracles. But the longer he stayed there beside him, the amount of hope he had at all, lessened.

The Doctor and Kevin left him be to release his grief while he could.

"So, do we grab Crowley now?" Kevin asked. The Doctor, who was upset over the loss of a good man, looked down at Kevin.

"You don't have to pretend, I know you're still in there Metatron." He said confidently, but not angrily.

"Can't blame me for trying a more discrete technique," Kevin, or Metatron looked up at the Doctor. "If Dean knows I'm in here now, he'll charge, and I'd rather get this done without having another body put on the ground."

"Why did you kill him? He wasn't doing any harm." the Doctor asked.

"Well, when the angels are reborn unto heaven, the death of Castiel will be celebrated," he explained. "Castiel didn't exactly end on a high note with the angels. He was the one who caused their downfall, after all."

"You're planning to bring them back? Why?" The Doctor asked.

"It's all about running a manageable business, Doctor. I take the right employees, ones that fear the fact that I have Baphomet at my disposal, and use it to control them the way I want. At this rate, I could control numerous hundreds of star systems in the next decade."

"All you want is power? You're the only angel left, why can't you be happy with that?" the Doctor pleaded.

"I don't expect you to understand, but when God left, he left for good. I am the last of my kind, why not try to make things better to how I see fit?" Metatron asked, sounding more innocent than he really was.

"Because it is not your right to control others on account of your loneliness, believe me, I know" The Doctor looked at Metatron warily.

"You hypocrite," Metatron began. "If you find yourself in a place without order, what do you do? You change it to the order you see fit. If Daleks decide to make their home on Earth, you destroy them, just like I want Demons destroyed. You manipulate your companions to do your will, just like I want my angels to do mine. By that logic, what makes you any different than me?"

The Doctor faced him, his eyes now burning with rage

"I have never killed an innocent man intentionally. I still feel the burning sense of loss at another life. No life form is worth more or less to me than any other, and that, Metatron, is why you are no better than I, or any human or any demon in the Universe." The Doctor only received laughter in response. He stared hard at Metatron and became increasingly frustrated. Then he noticed Dean standing up and walked toward his friend.

"We should put him into the TARDIS," the Doctor said. Dean only nodded in response, looking to the ground. The two of them bent over and carried Castiel's body to the TARDIS, laying him down beside the console. Dean walked over to check on Sam who was still passed out. He wasn't sweating anymore, but he was still cold. The Doctor brought out a couple blankets. One he placed over the body, the other, he gave to Dean to put over Sam. Dean muttered strained thanks and placed it on his brother. When all hope seemed to be lost, Dean remembered something, his eyes widened.

"We could go back," He said hopefully, "we could find Cas when he was down here and still alive and just pick him up when he was alive!"

"We can't," the Doctor replied, sadly, "I can't go back on someone's personal timeline."

"Why not?" Dean asked angrily, "We interfered with Cas before, we can do it again."

"This is different, Dean," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry, I really very sorry but… Castiel is gone."

"I can't lose them both, Doc," He said much sadder now, than angry. "I wouldn't be able to handle that."

Dean placed the Doctor's stethoscope in his ears and listened for his brother's heartbeat. It was slower now, Dean didn't know if that was good or bad.

The Doctor thought through the dilemma. At this point, he would usually come up with a plan to save everybody. But now, they were all past that point. He couldn't save everyone, now that one of them was dead already.

"We can't use him again, he'll die," Dean said. "Last time, Sammy passed out for a week, if we just leave him, perhaps he'll wake up again?"

"Perhaps," the Doctor said solemnly. He heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it. It was Metatron holding up a familiar urn to the Doctor.

"We need the Demon and Sam" he requested.

"Sam is immobilized at the moment because of you," the Doctor replied.

"Then pick him up and bring him out," Metatron talked to him like he was a child.

"What if we just use his blood, that's what's causing the change in Crowley isn't it? Just the energy from his blood, we can use that instead," the Doctor bargained. Metatron, surprisingly, obliged.

"Do whatever you have to in order get the demon here ready and willing. I'll be at the far end of the pit." He said impatiently. He left and the doors closed after him.

The Doctor raced back inside and found a hypodermic needle in a medical kit that was hiding away in a box under the grate of the TARDIS. Dean watched him pick it out and let the grate fall with a loud metallic scrape.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"We're going to see if Crowley reacts with only Sam's blood, maybe he doesn't have to go near him after all," the Doctor proposed.

"That's better news," Dean said. "Hope to god it works."

"Lift up his shirt sleeve for me," the Doctor asked. Dean lifted it and watched as the Doctor inserted the needle into Sam's arm and slowly filled the syringe with blood.

"I swear Doc, the moment this is all done, the next thing I'm hunting down is that damn angel," he said, swearing to himself. The Doctor looked at him with eyes that pitied, yet understood Dean's situation.

"The time for planning revenge isn't now, Dean, nor will it ever be," The Doctor said.

"Don't say that to me. He killed Cas," Dean told him. "He was like a brother to me. No, more than that," He corrected, "He saved my life so many times, and I could never repay him. Destroying that son of a bitch would be the only way I could-"

"What," the Doctor said as Dean paused to look for the right words, "feel better?"

"You wouldn't understand," Dean looked at the Doctor at eye level. His face fell, knowing that he had assumed wrongly. "Who did you lose?"

"Everyone," he said. "Including my daughter"

Dean's heart fell from guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

The Doctor sniffed and straightened his burgundy tie with a single hand. "No you didn't," he finished for Dean. "Let's go visit Crowley now, shall we?"

* * *

**3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Walking into the Library, The Doctor and Dean both noticed two things right away. The first was that the chains that were once around Crowley's wrists were now lying on the ground and were without a Crowley to fill them. The second thing the two noticed was that he was flipping through the large book that Metatron left on the table.

"Hello boys," he said without even looking up. "The moose is still sick in bed, I gather."

"How did you get out of those chains?!" the Doctor asked, his voice embarrassed him with a higher pitch than usual.

Crowley shrugged. "Maybe I have an angel on my shoulder?" he suggested, "It really doesn't matter, I seem to be powerless here anyway. Only been free for a few minutes." he continued "this Baphomet character seems lovely though, I haven't the faintest idea why God would lock up this beautiful creature." He flipped through a number of pages before looking up at them from his seat.

Dean kept himself from punching the demon at the Doctor's expense. Instead, he got on with what they had to do. He held out the syringe in his hands and walked closer to the demon. The blood began to glow with an orange hue. Dean smiled and showed the Doctor, Crowley saw it and sighed. Upon raising his hand closer to the demon, the blood began to heat up, Dean wasn't sure at first, but it got so hot that he had to juggle it and hold it by the end. The Doctor watched him worriedly, and soon enough the blood boiled and cracked the glass in Dean's hand leaving a few short, but deep gashes in his palm. Sam's blood emptied to the floor and Crowley watched, unimpressed by the squirrel.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled angrily. "Well now we know what's been happening to Sam."

"His blood was boiling?" Crowley interjected, "Isn't that often accompanied by rage?"

Dean swung his bloody fist in Crowley's direction and left a red mark on his face. It would soon turn into a welt. The Doctor glared at Dean and pushed him aside.

"Are you done?!" He asked angrily, holding Dean tightly by his arm. "Control your anger, will you?" Dean pulled himself away, not liking the discipline heading his way. The Doctor turned back to Crowley and got him to stand.

"We need to go now," he said hurriedly. The two took Crowley by the arms and lead him up the stairs. When they reached the main console room, Crowley recognised the feet sticking out from under the blanket on the floor of the TARDIS.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Crowley taunted.

Dean turned on him, but the Doctor stepped ahead in time to raise his finger and give him a warning look. The only way Dean could stop himself was reminding himself that Crowley would be gone forever very soon. Before leaving he took out a bandage from the medical kit, and wrapped his bloody hand.

The Doctor had Crowley by the arm and took him out the doors. Crowley instinctively turned around hoping to view the giant space ship that he expected to see. Instead, he saw the blue box which was now rather roughed up and darkened from the journey through the void.

"It's… It's…" Crowley began, looking at it all over. Gathering himself back to the present moment, he simply said. "Well, that's surprising."

"Isn't it?" the Doctor loosened grip for a moment and then pulled him back again. "Like I said, not human. Come on."

"It's bigger on the inside." Crowley pointed haphazardly in an unusual manner.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean said and pushed him forward.

Crowley was being surprisingly co-operative on the way through the tunnel. With the gravity globe lighting their way, the tunnel was gloomy. Shadows of rocks and the red light far in the distance left an air of eeriness that the Doctor tried hard to shake off. Dean looked no different than a person who would walk down a main street in town, he observed. The atmosphere grew to an awkwardness that was tough to deal with. With the demon in tow, the boys weren't sure how to convince Crowley to throw himself into an urn for what would seem like eternity.

"So I'm confused," Crowley started. Dean rolled his eyes. "Aren't you worried about Metatron's bigger picture?"

The Doctor sighed as they walked. "We know what Metatron is planning." He answered.

"And you're just letting him get his way?" Crowley asked. "Doesn't that seem like signing your own death warrant?"

"Yes, maybe we are, but at least this way we can take every demon down with us." Dean told him. Crowley stopped in his tracks. "Move it!" Dean ordered.

Crowley looked back at him and tilted his head slightly, "You're both bloody stupid, you know that?"

"Oi!" the Doctor exclaimed, his pride jabbed.

"He's an angel," Crowley said. "He could blow us up right here and now if he felt like it."

"What's your point?" Dean asked impatiently.

"My point is that he doesn't need you anymore. He has me, he has Baphomet out of the pit, so why are you two still walking around?" Crowley asked seriously.

"You're advising us to leave?" Dean asked incredulously, he squinted.

"Not really, more like, let's make the most of what we've got." He glanced at both of them. "How about we make a quick trade? I bring Abaddon here, neutralize her, slam her into the urn, and then walk out with you two before Metatron decides that he's used you and no longer wants you in the way."

"You just want to bargain for your eternity," the Doctor said.

"Think of it as insurance," He looked at them slyly. "How sure are you that I am strong enough to bring all the demons into Baphomet? Hm?" Crowley clapped his hands together. "How sure are you that Abaddon would be pulled in?"

The Doctor and Dean exchanged glances. The Doctor admitted to himself that once again the demon had a point.

"Better safe than sorry," He shrugged at Dean, but Dean was still unconvinced.

"I'm not the strongest in hell, anymore, Dean," He looked up at him, and Dean glared down. "Wouldn't you rather have the strongest?"

Dean gave up trying to fight. He looked at the Doctor, "If we screwed up and he kills us, that's on you, Doc."

"I know," He said.

Crowley looked at them. "Are you two lovebirds done? I need something to write the sigil here," The Doctor frowned at him.

"The sigil?" He asked.

"The Sigil of Abaddon," He answered. "It's the way I can summon her. You need to do your homework."

"Oh, hold on," The Doctor reached into one of the pockets in his brown coat and miraculously pulled out a piece of chalk at which Crowley frowned. "Here you go." He handed Crowley the chalk.

Crowley raised his eyebrows at the Doctor, holding the chalk. "Did you plan for this?"

"No, I just- I have a lot of stuff," the Doctor said.

"Can we get on with it now?!" Dean yelled.

Crowley was taken aback, "alright, alright Princess." He rolled his eyes and knelt to the ground and began to draw. The Doctor stared at the large white circle, the lines and shapes around it that fascinated him, all because he couldn't understand them. Crowley stood when he finished the drawing.

"If you have any beliefs left, boys, you might want to make your peace with them now," He turned around and looked at them both. "And let's just hope that whatever drained my powers will drain hers."

Dean swallowed and glanced at the Doctor. "And if she isn't drained?" the Doctor asked.

"Then in that case I hope you're packing heat," Crowley turned around. Dean leaned down and pulled out a gun that he had strapped to his shin. The Doctor frowned at him, but didn't say anything. He looked at Crowley who was turned away and was chanting something completely foreign to him. Crowley ended his chant, but the silence became deafening. Crowley turned around and looked at them both. He shrugged when their faces were asking what happened. They all glanced around the tunnel. Dean and the Doctor turned back to Crowley only in enough time to watch him fall to his knees, with blood beginning to pool in his mouth. With wide eyes Crowley's whole body hit the ground as the killer was revealed from behind him. A tall black haired girl in a dark green dress was wielding a long, silver dagger that was now dripping in blood.

The Doctor only stared in shock and Dean aimed his loaded demon trapped gun at Abaddon, only a split second away from shooting, but his gun was flung away simply. Dean was sure that he was about to die, the Doctor wasn't sure where his future was headed either. But he was surprisingly relieved to see the form of Kevin Tran appear in front of him.

"You can't shoot her, Dean," Metatron said. "We still need her soul. Now that Crowley's dead because of you two idiots all we've got is her."

"Crowley can bring himself back, he's a goddamn demon!" Dean argued.

"Do you really think that a demon that is powerless can just bring himself back to life? No, Dean, Crowley's in the wind and probably sucked in by Baphomet and we can't let her go the same way." Metatron said angrily.

"Hello boys," Abaddon was smiling inside of her circle. She flung her hand in a wayward direction, and frowned. "Ahem, why am I powerless?" she said coolly.

"Because I made it that way, princess," Metatron answered. "I turned this whole cavern into a demon trap… I haven't just been twiddling my thumbs since I got here like you two have."

"You killed Cas," Dean stated, glaring.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't exactly planning to give him his grace back anyway," Metatron sighed.

"You bastard, the moment I'm done here, I'm going to tear you apart,"

Metatron rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try, I really would, but right now I have more important things to worry about." He snapped his fingers and the four of them. Abaddon, Metatron, the Doctor and Dean were now in front of Baphomet's pit. The red glow reflected off their faces making each one seem more menacing. Baphomet quickly smelled the souls that wandered into his presence and began to stir.

The Doctor stared. "Hello old friend," he murmured to himself.

Dean was mesmerized by the sheer size of the beast. "God created this?!" he asked incredulously. "I thought the big man was a douche before, but now I have something to prove it!"

"What is this creature?" Abaddon asked, feeling threatened. The brown eyes that were part of her meat suit became a heavy black, even covering the whites of her eyes.

"He's your new home, Abaddon," Metatron smirked at her death glare. He placed two fingers on her forehead. She was rendered paralyzed from the angel and as he chanted what Dean recognized as a typical exorcism. Unable to move, Abaddon imagined happily what it would be like to tear the angel a new one. Soon, she felt nauseous, like a queasiness that was akin to motion sickness. Her eyes went wide and her neck and head convulsed until the thick plumes of black smoke emerged from out of every orifice of her face. Metatron pulled back abruptly and placed the open end of the urn in front of the smoke. Just like the black hole, the smoke was sucked inside until the uninhabited body was lying on the ground, unmoving. The Doctor approached, curious as to how the smoke was sucked out and kept inside the urn.

"That's interesting," He began. "I'm very curious as to how you made that happen, but also, Metatron, how are we held in orbit around this black hole?" he asked slyly, "It couldn't possibly be that urn that is doing all the work, could it?"

"As a matter of fact, Doctor, I was able to trap the pull of the black hole in the urn with Abaddon. Quite a clever scheme of mine as always."

"No, you can't just take gravity and stuff it wherever you please!" the Doctor argued. "That's nearly impossible."

"But not entirely impossible, and I don't see the problem Doctor, your people did it plenty of times," He continued. "The pull will draw the rest of the demons to this cavern and in a matter of minutes Baphomet will be able to suck them up as he pleases." Metatron looked very proud of his doings and then he looked at them straight faced. "Now would be the time to leave, unless you want to get bombarded by demons."

Dean looked up and around him, only darkness was above. If there was an opening, he couldn't see it. He was being offered a way out, and he was inclined to take it. "Come on Doc, let's go!" He turned around and started walking back down the tunnel.

"We can't, Dean," The Doctor said simply. Dean turned his head in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Metatron is neglecting to tell us something," with his hands hidden behind his back, Metatron squinted and smiled at him.

"I'm giving you a chance to go back Doctor, don't make me decide against that," Metatron warned.

"On one condition," the Doctor said, a steely eyed looked pierced through the angel. "I want our friend back."

"Who?" Metatron asked, chuckling.

"I mean Castiel, give us his grace back and we'll leave," the Doctor ordered. "We'll never bother you again," he promised.

"Heheh, no, Doctor, that can't happen," Metatron changed the subject. "Actually, I'm surprised you didn't mean Kevin Tran, here."

"Doesn't matter, you have Castiel," the Doctor said.

"So?"

"So! Which urn is he going into, hm?" the Doctor asked spitefully, walking circles around the angel. Metatron's smile turned to a heated glare.

"How did you know-"

"That there were two urns?" he finished. "Call it an educated guess. I thought to myself, well, a magnet just isn't a magnet without a south and north pole, South being Abaddon, a demon, North being Castiel, an angel." Dean was lost in translation and looked to them with utter confusion. "How would you expect to hold them into this prison without a cap, or plug, if you will?"

Dean noticed the air around him becoming significantly warmer as the Doctor was talking. The red glow was brighter two. Dean had an itch that it meant that a flood of demon smoke was on its way.

"Doc, we need to move…" He said. The Doctor was still rambling.

"Doctor, you clever snake," Metatron admitted. "You saw right through it. Yes, Castiel is meant to be the dam to hold back the tidal waves. None of that matters now though, since you clearly have a plan to get it back for him, don't you?"

From the outside of the pit, there laid ruins of the Mendean civilization. The metal plate that encaged Baphomet was left open for the influx of demons. After a few moments of peace, there was a stream of bright red light that shot past the ruins and into the empty vacuum above the land. In only moments, demons were being ripped out of human bodies and thrown into deep space, racing faster than the speed of light. If the Doctor saw them move, he wouldn't believe there speed, much less of their existence. The rumbling of the demon hoard was felt down below in the tunnel.

"Doesn't matter anymore, Castiel is dead," the Doctor said. "Unless of course his grace could bring him back in which case I will get it back for him, mark my words."

Dean was the first to notice the black smoke begin streaming through the red light above them. "Doc, move it!" He yanked the Doctor back behind a large boulder as he was in mid-sentence. They both squeezed their eyes shut as the smoke blew past them and Baphomet consumed each one through its gargantuan mouth. In a few moments, the rough wind and noises from the multitudes of demons was gone. The boys opened their eyes and the Doctor shot himself up and over the boulder. Dean followed in suit, but only to see Metatron drip the remainder of Castiel's grace into an ancient urn.

* * *

**I am hoping that this chapter keeps you going for the next week or so. Very sorry it took so long to update. School is back in session and it will be tough to find time to work on this, but I will finish it for you all, I swear!**

**Please send me a review or two. I sure do love them reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Noooooo!" Dean pushed past the Doctor, knocking him back. The Doctor could only watch as Dean ran to his death. Metatron, placed the urn on the pedestal, it glowed brightly yellow and dimmed. Dean ran, planning to body-check Kevin Tran's body into the pit and forgetting that there was still a friend through the angel that possessed him. Instead of moving out of the way, Metatron pulled him close up and took Dean by the throat with his right hand. Metatron had to shout over the loud growling that Baphomet began to produce.

"I warned you Dean, you and the Doctor both should really have just gone back!" He yelled over the loud rumble. The Doctor, wanting to help in some way, pulled out his sonic and planned to tune into the angel's wavelength, disrupting the connection to Kevin Tran and leaving him without a host. The buzzing was collected into the many sounds of the pit, echoing loudly. The Doctor was pointing his sonic screwdriver to the back of Metatron's head. So far, it seemed to have no effect. Metatron noticed the pricking sensation in the back of his head.

"Oh come on Doctor, you can do better than that, can't you?" Metatron waved his hand and the screwdriver went effortlessly flying into the pit. The Doctor looked at Metatron, his hand still dangling Dean over the edge, threatening to release at any moment. Metatron turned to face the Doctor, continuing to hold his enemy in place. "You really could never leave well enough alone, could you?" He pushed the air with his right arm and the Doctor, wide-eyed, went flying backwards. He skidded across the hard surface painfully and hit his head against a large rock.

Dean grasped at Metatron's strong, albeit scrawny hand as his last hope of survival. "All this time in this hole, you never thought to yourself what was keeping you from being taken by Baphomet?" Metatron asked him, and gripped his neck tighter. Dean was gasping desperately for air. "You never wondered why you could breathe or survive this long in the cold, Dean? Well, it was me. I helped you chain up the demons, just like you wanted. And what thanks do I get from you? I get an alien that's trying to eradicate me and you. You, trying to bring back the angel who betrayed everyone." Dean was beginning to see black. His eyes rolled back into his head and finally, without further ado, Metatron released his grip and watched the hairless ape plummet down until he was completely engulfed in the red light. "Good riddance," He said.

At this point the Doctor was on his feet again, he saw Metatron walk back without Dean. He ran to the edge of the pit and looked below. He could see nothing but red in the pit that encompassed the beast. His face was pained, and angry. He pushed his hair back and ran his hands down the front of his face. Closing his eyes, Metatron's voice was the next thing he heard from behind him over top of the beast.

"Looks like you lost another one," he said with a sad tone, which only made the Doctor angrier.

He whipped around, his coat was following suit, and he looked down at the angel, glaring. "Bring him back now!" He screamed into Metatron's face.

"You're a Timelord, bring him back yourself!" Metatron told him stubbornly.

"If I get in my TARDIS, you'll just send me away," he said. "Bring Dean Winchester back."

"No," he stated. The Doctor looked past the angel and into the darkness and sighed. Something caught his eye. He looked back into the eyes of Metatron and no longer had an ounce of emotion left on his face.

"Then whatever happens next you've done to yourself. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Metatron, but you had your chance and you wasted it," the Doctor looked over the head of Metatron and saw an old friend looking back.

* * *

**Very short, I know, but this is as much as I could get done this Friday night.**

**Leave me a review please and let me know what you think of it! I'm seriously lacking some feedback!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jimmy Novak wasn't stupid, in fact, he was always quite clever. It was one of the reasons why he graduated from business school a year and a half early. It was the reason high school was a breeze and that he could take as much time as he wanted for parties, women, and drinking. In some ways, his intelligence was a vice, because being too clever always came with a downside. The Doctor knew that more than anyone. Jimmy's downside was that he was selected as Castiel's true vessel. Whether the reason for that was because he was an above average IQ, no one could know, but in the end, Jimmy's mind had served him well. Even when Castiel was inside of it for the first time, Jimmy kept his mind together, never went mad, he just watched as the angel took him to different places and all in all took care of the vessel. Castiel did save his life, after all, and most likely his daughter's life.

Was he mad that this happened to him? Of course he was. He would've much rather have had a family again and nothing to worry about except the following day's work. But none the less, at the end of the day, Jimmy had to admit, at least Castiel tried to keep his shoes clean. He was thankful for the angel. When Castiel was shot or stabbed, the angel's thoughts went directly to Jimmy, knowing that he would feel the pain too. The first thing he would do was lock Jimmy away from feeling the pain, and keep it all to himself to feel. Most angels wouldn't do such things. They would share the pain with the soul that shared the body. This is how they always seemed stronger, when really angels would let the soul scream in agony as they continued to use them. Many vessels would just become vegetables after an ordeal like that, and many of them often did.

Jimmy was with Castiel every second of every day. Sometimes Castiel would even just talk to Jimmy, but Jimmy was always unable to reply. It was definitely a test to his patience. As Jimmy watched he would sometimes scream to Castiel, telling him not to do something. Letting in those souls from purgatory, for instance, was a terrible idea and Jimmy tried his best to warn his angel, but it would never work. One of the worst things that had happened to him was when Castiel had the Leviathan possess him. He was tortured and nearly destroyed, but Castiel was also there, feeling the Leviathan pick him apart. But at least then, they suffered together.

After that point, Jimmy knew that he would have to be a part of Castiel forever. That was the time he truly accepted Castiel as a part of his being, and that he probably wouldn't be able to feel whole ever again without him.

This is why Jimmy was able to hold on. When Baphomet began to pull, he tried his hardest to keep Castiel's soul intact. In fact, Castiel was outside of his own body at one point in the tunnel and the reason why Castiel remembered Jimmy's memories was because holding onto Castiel's soul brought Jimmy back to the surface. All that time, Castiel was the one who thought he was keeping Jimmy's soul safe when it was really the other way around. Unfortunately, Jimmy couldn't hold on for ever, and Castiel was swept away into Baphomet, just before the TARDIS appeared.

For now though, he was aware of the situation that the body was now inhospitable. He grieved for a while until the Doctor found his body, and he realized that for the moment, Baphomet couldn't suck in any more souls. The pull was released from him, but now he was a soul without a body and with no way out of the tunnel. He was now a ghost and trapped with the body that was his.

Then Dean came to grieve. Jimmy didn't exactly have a connection with this man, other than the connection that was made with Castiel. When he saw Dean gazing over the body, and the hurt that was in his eyes, Jimmy felt the worst form of guilt stabbing him through his soul. He placed an arm on Dean's back, but it only disappeared through him. If the cavern wasn't already below freezing, perhaps Dean would have felt a temperature change. Soon after, the Doctor suggested that they moved him into the TARDIS. Of course, Jimmy had to follow his body, and he was rather excited to move around the TARDIS on his own accord. It was a strange, confusing place and Jimmy wanted to see more.

Upon entering, the TARDIS felt much more different than before. It was dim, and nearly colourless, except for something that he hadn't noticed before. There was a large stream of yellow light that moved through the center of the TARDIS. It was beautiful, but for now he had to ignore it. Dean and the Doctor were talking, but it bored him quickly. He toured the TARDIS as far as he could. The old girl had a lot of history; he could really feel it just by walking through the halls.

Somewhere around a hall in the TARDIS, after walking for about a few minutes, he came across the library. The demon he knew as Crowley was chained up to a pole. He looked bored out of his mind and certainly like he had just challenged the Hulk to a fist fight and lost. Crowley gazed around, as if he sensed something in the room with him and he furrowed his brows. Jimmy only stared, but then he saw a yellow stream of light undoing the hand cuffs that strapped him to the pole and watched it suspiciously. Crowley stood amazed at the fact that he was free, and decided to walk toward the door. Meanwhile Jimmy absent mindedly opened Metatron's book to the page of Baphomet, as he wanted to know more. He was rather surprised he could touch anything, but Crowley turned when he heard the book open on its own.

"Who's there?" he asked gruffly. Jimmy ignored him, and Crowley passed and looked at the book. He then sat to read more as it piqued his interest. That was when Jimmy looked up and caught a glimpse of someone he had never seen before in the TARDIS and decided to follow them out the door of the library they had just passed by. On his way out, Jimmy passed the Doctor and Dean.

He didn't know why he felt compelled to see more of this person. Following from behind, he seemed to be unaware of being followed or that there were others in the TARDIS at all. The back of the leather jacket reflected some of the yellow light from the center of the TARDIS. The mysterious man walked around the console and touched the surface, just patting it. As his hand touched the console, Jimmy observed a small stream of yellow light flowing through him. This man seemed to have no idea that this was occurring. Suddenly, the strange man disappeared, leaving no trace of having been there. Jimmy had assumed that he must have just witnessed a ghost.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Jimmy heard Crowley taunt Dean and scowled. He witnessed the Doctor place his hand on the railing and again, Jimmy noticed the little stream of yellow light that trailed off with him, but when Dean touched it, nothing happened. The three of them left, leaving Jimmy with the comatose induced Sam, who he actually felt a great sympathy for, and his body. He went to check on Sam, hoping that he would be able to pull through. So far, there was no sign of Sam's ghost so Jimmy took that meaning Sam's soul must still be in the body.

Like Castiel, Jimmy developed somewhat of a connection to the two hunters. He sensed movement behind him. Again, there was a man there, with a leather jacket and he was clutching his chest. Jimmy assumed this was how the mysterious man died, but soon as the man couldn't take it anymore, Jimmy saw the man explode into streams of yellow light and disappear completely. Needless to say, Jimmy was shocked at the occurrence.

He stood next to his body, wondering what he could do to get back inside. Dying didn't usually happen to Jimmy, or Castiel for that matter. Each time Castiel did something reckless enough to be exploded, such as turn himself into an angel-warding sigil by carving a symbol in his chest or throw a Molotov cocktail of holy fire at one of the most powerful angels in existence, all Jimmy had to do was blink and he was back into his body, along with Castiel. So far, Castiel's theory was that he was being resurrected as a punishment, but Jimmy still saw it as a blessing.

He couldn't believe his situation this time. He was inside of an alien time machine. He knew that angels could bend time at their will, that was crazy enough, but this time he was next to the raw energy of time. He spent a moment gazing into the yellow light. It was very beautiful. He wondered what kind of energy it would take to just send himself back to the good old days. Maybe he could go to his old house and visit his family? Although, he would still only be a ghost, the TARDIS couldn't help bring him back to life.

As he stared into the light, Jimmy momentarily forgot that he was just a spirit and tried to lean against the console. He didn't realize it until then, but a ghost could fall.

His arm fell through the console and he swept the light with the tips of his fingers. Immediately his hand felt tingly and warm. He pulled it out and examined his fingers as they began to disappear in front of his eyes, but he could still feel them moving.

He moved his invisible fingers around, and heard a tapping noise. The hand on his body matched his hand that had disappeared. Connecting the dots, Jimmy realized that he could in fact bring himself back to life. Furrowing his brows, Jimmy considered jumping into the yellow light. What would Castiel do? He thought.

"Ah, what the hell?" and with that, Jimmy Novak jumped into the heart of the TARDIS.

* * *

**I did some weird stuff with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the developed relationship between Cas and Jimmy. I thought it was something that was never really touched on, but deserved to be.**

**I also realize that there was very little dialogue, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Eyes were opened to see nothing but pitch darkness, but the face felt something scratchy. Instinctively a hand reached up and felt the fibre. It felt like thick wool, yes, definitely wool. And it covered his body from head to toe-

_My body? _Jimmy sat up immediately, letting the blanket fall into his lap. He examined himself, first his hands, _wasn't my right hand broken?_ He thought, puzzled. If it was broken, it hadn't shown any signs that is ever was. He felt quite warm, overly warm even. He pushed off the blanket and stood, looking around the console room, and noticed Sam again. He walked briskly over and put the back of his hand to Sam's sweaty forehead. As he did, he noticed a small stream of yellow light flow from his hand to Sam's forehead. He pulled back in surprise, furrowing his brows and stared at himself again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary anymore, maybe-

Pain seared through Jimmy's head, worse than any pain he had felt before. It burned so hot he thought his eyes were nearly melting. Suddenly, the pain subsided and Jimmy opened his eyes again. He had forgotten where he was momentarily. He was now on the grated floor, crouched, with his hands covering his ears in agony. He felt fine again, but this time he decided to check his face. He found the monitor nearby. It was a dark screen now, and so he looked in his make-shift mirror and was shocked by the sight of his eyes that were now flowing with yellow light. He blinked, and ironically couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

"Then whatever happens next you've done to yourself. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Metatron, but you had your chance and you wasted it," the Doctor said. Metatron, like he always did before, found hilarity in the Doctor's speeches.

"What the hell are you talking about? You really think you can beat me? I'm the closest thing there is to God himself! Don't think you can ever waste me, Doctor and don't think for even one second that you can control me!" Metatron stated and moved closer to the Doctor's face who stared concernedly back at him. The Doctor sniffed a little and cocked his head side to side.

"Well, yeah, so I'm not the one wasting you," the Doctor stopped and looked back at his friend "But… the one that you've been controlling all this time, can and will waste you, Metatron." Metatron received the look that told him to turn around and so he did. That was when he noticed the streams of yellow light battling the red glow on the walls. "You stole the TARDIS, without her permission. And I would know what that would do since, well, I'm the only one ever allowed to steal her," He rambled.

"Castiel?!" Metatron saw the familiar face of the Angel whose grace he stole. He was only paying the Doctor half his attention by this time.

The figure that was possessed by the TARDIS now stood only meters from the Angel Metatron, who attempted to leave multiple times, only to hit a figurative wall with his powers. Jimmy's arm was raised and Metatron, still in Kevin Tran's body, fell to his knees, unable to move on his own. He looked up at the glowing yellow man who only got brighter, lighting up the entire cavern.

"His name is Jimmy Novak, and you killed him," Jimmy's voice rang out through the tunnel. The Doctor looked on, warningly. He did a quick scan to the body and hid his screwdriver away again.

"What are you?" Metatron asked, shocked.

"I am time," he said, echoing. "I am the beginning and the end, the Alpha and Omega. Every star, every planet and every Universe follows me. And what are you? You tiny, insignificant thing. You are nothing in scheme of all things. You took me from my home, from my thief, and you decided to take me."

"I didn't-" Metatron started to cry out.

"But you were!" His voice rang out. "I can see everything that was and what could be and that idea was in your head!" Jimmy moved closer to Metatron, the Doctor moved in front of him and stared at the TARDIS. He was going to kick himself for this later but he had to speak to his TARDIS.

"You need to stop, there's still a boy in there, don't do anything to hurt him." the Doctor said sternly. But Jimmy kept walking forward. the Doctor snapped his fingers and took his TARDIS' attention.

Jimmy stopped and looked on at the Doctor about a meter away now.

"I could bring them back," He said. "All of them. Castiel, every time he died I could bring him back! I could heal Sam! And Dean! I could even bring back Crowley if I really wanted to! I share a mind with this man now. I know what I can do to help."

"You're in another person's body. Remember last time? You nearly destroyed Rose, you let her bring back Jack for an eternity," the Doctor said meaningfully looking at Jimmy. "You let Rose murder millions."

Jimmy blinked, and pushed the Doctor out of the way by flicking his hand. The Doctor was now pressed up against the boulder, unable to move just like Metatron who was still kneeling and who didn't look ready for his demise. Reaching out a hand, Jimmy stopped when a familiar voice filled the cavern.

"Cas! Don't do this again!" Dean had spontaneously appeared only moments ago and was standing by Jimmy's side, unaware of who or what the body was controlled by. "Remember, he's just a kid! Rip out his grace and throw it to the wolves, but don't kill him!"

Jimmy turned his head to look at Dean in the eyes. He wasn't used to the expression on that face. "I'm not Castiel. And I won't kill the boy."

Dean was frustrated and confused. Hell, the last thing he remember was being tossed down a cavern, yet suddenly, he was back here again. Jimmy's hand finally reached Kevin Tran's head and a stream of white light poured out of his eyes, followed by a blue streak of light.

"As your punishment Metatron, you'll be the one to guard the Demons for all eternity, until you are thrown into the void of the black hole." Jimmy took the light in a fist of his hand and separated the two lights, one was blue, the other was white. The hand with the white light directed itself to the urn where Castiel was taken. Jimmy reached his hand into the urn and exchanged one grace for the other. Then he began speaking to the hand with the blue light, as though Metatron still had ears. "And your soul, will be given to Abaddon. A torture from which you will be free from the same moment you are thrown into the void."

Jimmy put his hand in the urn with Abaddon and pulled out his hand carrying nothing. He turned to Baphomet, and stared at the monstrosity with a steel blue gaze. "Enjoy your hell."

He reached out his hand that now held nothing and the three of them watched as the blue light of Castiel's soul flowed into Jimmy's hand.

Baphomet roared loudly in response, wanting the souls of all who were in the tunnel. Jimmy turned around and snapped his fingers, the four of them, Kevin Tran (who was just fast asleep on the floor), Dean Winchester, the Doctor and the new and improved Jimmy, were now in the TARDIS console room.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back, but unfortunately it will be a while before the next chapter is up. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Dean looked at his surroundings, amazed by the TARDIS' energy that was still flowing through Jimmy. "What the hell are you?" Dean questioned.

"I am the TARDIS," Jimmy's mouth moved to respond.

"Okay yeah, I heard that part, but how?" Dean asked annoyed.

The TARDIS was about to answer the question when the Doctor butted in, "Jimmy's soul." He said, concerned and leaned a hip against the console. "In a normal human, the effects of absorbing time energy are potentially fatal. Basically, it overloads the human mind and essentially, it begins to… melt." the Doctor stood up straight, placed his hands in his pockets and walked toward the TARDIS possessing Jimmy. "But… in this case, I think Jimmy's body is alright." He said and gave Dean's worried look a glance. "The TARDIS only invaded the soul and then began to possess the body, but the soul is what is harnessed, not the mind. The power that is in the TARDIS was enough to pull your body out of space time, Dean, but I don't think it's enough to kill him. He should be fine-"

The body buckled and fell to the floor. Jimmy's eyes grew wide and fearful, the TARDIS breaking through. The yellow light began streaming out and encompassed the body and continued to glow brighter.

Dean yelled, "You were saying?!" and ran to the body, hoping to find a way to help, but the Doctor pulled him back.

"We need to move," the Doctor pulled him down towards the stairs, watching the light move about.

"Why, what's happening!?" Dean was angry now. The Doctor looked at him sternly and worried.

"No way!" The Doctor said, amazed.

"What!?" Dean yelled.

"I think- I think he's regenerating!" He pulled Dean down and watched as the light whipped about the room. The TARDIS was shaking uncontrollably and certain controls began to burst into flame. Dean noticed Sam's body still lying on the couch, but the Doctor wouldn't let him move. Dean pushed him forcefully aside and ran to his brother, dodging flames on the way. When he got to him, the light ceased and Jimmy's body was lying on the floor, unmoving. Dean didn't care about anyone else at that point and only sat by his brother's side. The Doctor watched as the light that came from the body recycled into the core of the machine.

The TARDIS was rather strewn about now. The Doctor wasn't overly concerned. She often got nicked up so it was nothing new. However, he was concerned over the body now lying on his floor once again. He took the pulse… there wasn't any. He sighed and stood up, realizing that there was no hope after having the soul of something which manipulates time inside of him. But he stopped when he saw something familiar. Looking down, he noticed a little blue light in the body's right hand and the white light in the left hand. He watched them carefully.

The white light flew into the mouth of the body, and the soul of Castiel soon followed. With a large breath, Castiel opened his eyes wide and sat up. His eyes glowed white momentarily and the Doctor watched in wonder.

Dean noticed his friend up and about again, but was still too concerned over Sam to care anymore. Castiel immediately stood up, ignoring the Doctor who was in his way and walked over to his friend, Dean. He placed a hand on Sam's head, and Sam opened his eyes moments later. Moving out of the way of his brother, Dean stood up as well, with a look that was a mix of worry and disgust. Sam was extremely groggy and felt the need to get off the couch after seeing his brother, but instead he tumbled off and a loud crash was heard when his face met with the grated metal below.

"Couldn't've helped me out a bit, Dean?" Sam murmured and got onto his knees.

"You threw up on me last time, remember?" Dean shrugged defensively. He turned to his friend. "I just think it's good to see you both back together again, couldn't imagine what I would do without you guys."

"You would have been thrown down a chasm and left to die." Castiel cocked his head and squinted. He was back to his usual temperament.

Dean chuckled, already a little annoyed.

The Doctor looked on with a longing heart. He began to miss all those companions he had to leave behind, and now, here were a few more that he would leave behind again.

Dean helped his brother to his feet. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to heal Sam, Cas. What happened this time?"

"I'm not sure, I just knew that I could. It was the first thing I had to do when I was awake, I don't know why though." Castiel squinted.

"I think I know," the Doctor interjected, they looked at him. "The TARDIS began to bring you all back to your health. For Dean, he took him out of space time as he was falling to his death, for Sam, he must have cured whatever it was that was making him react badly to Crowley and now the remnant was just a sickness, something that Castiel could heal."

Dean and Sam stared. The Doctor sniffed, "just a theory."

A noise was made near the steps of the door. The Doctor suddenly remembered someone whom, up until now, had forgotten about.

"Kevin Tran, you're up!" the Doctor jogged over happily.

"Ah, be quiet!" Kevin complained. "I never want to be possessed by anything ever again!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said. "Just glad that you're okay."

"Yeah, I'd be fine if I had some Tylenol," Kevin suggested, but glad to finally have full control over his body. He stood but was quite dizzy and had to support himself on the railing. "Dean," he called, "I'm sorry, for everything Metatron made me do. You know I would have stopped him if I could."

Dean stopped him. "I know, man, I know. It wasn't your fault, and somehow, miraculously, no one died. It's all water under the bridge now. Metatron ain't coming back."

"Thanks," Kevin looked down and then back up again. "Sam, you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Don't worry about it, Kev," He said, looking down at him. Kevin looked at Castiel.

"Thanks for not destroying me," He said. Castiel nodded in his usual manner. Kevin moved up to the Doctor and whispered to him "thanks for not letting him destroy me."

Both the Doctor and Castiel smiled. Castiel could easily hear him, but let Kevin think otherwise for the time being.

"Okay! Now, I assume you four would like to be dropped off to your bunker?" The Doctor flipped a switch, priming the TARDIS to set off on another journey.

"Uh, sure, guess so." Sam said.

"Yes, please! Can't wait to go back and see my baby, the real, only proper way to travel." Dean enthused.

"He's talking about the car," Sam clarified for the Doctor.

"I assumed," the Doctor said, and glanced at Castiel who looked lost in thought. "Castiel? Is there anywhere you would want me to drop you off?"

Castiel vanished from where he was standing before and appeared next to the Doctor. "I can move around just fine, thank you."

"Geez!" The Doctor looked at him, rather startled at his sudden movement and the uncomfortable closeness he had.

"There's something we forgot." Castiel ignored the Doctor's shocked response and vanished once again. The flapping noise as he left made the Doctor slightly uncomfortable and wondered what Castiel was talking about.

There was only a few seconds of silence as everyone was paused before Castiel returned, only this time not alone. "I found him in the library."

"Great! The one guy I hoped would stay dead, isn't dead," Dean exclaimed. Castiel was glaring as he held Crowley by his collared suit.

* * *

**Hey I finally have chapter 19 up and running, I know it's not much, but I hope you all enjoy it! It's been a very busy past few weeks and I will hopefully have more for you soon.**

**BTW, if there is anyone else who would like to know about what I replied to the last review I got, just message me and I can clear things up. **


End file.
